Wittle Whitlock
by lexi.in.wonderland16
Summary: Set between New Moon and Eclipse,Jasper has long forgotten his human past, but what happens when said past turns up on his doorstep. Throwing the Cullen's easy life into turmoil, she will bring a new adventure with her crazy attitude. Adopted from Kyjana!
1. Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight and I am making no money from this...only a little fun.

**Story Summary: **(Set somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse) Jasper has long forgotten his human past, but what happens when said past turns up on his doorstep. Throwing the Cullen's easy life into turmoil, she will bring a new adventure with her crazy attitude.

**Chapter Summary:** When Alice has a vision of a visiting vampire, the Cullens get worried. Who is she? What does she have to do with Jasper?

**OK...On with the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Emotions**

**Jasper POV**

Yet another day at Forks High School was passing by, as boring and eventless as every other. Voices penetrated my dome of silence as I pretended to eat lunch with my "family." A charade we only continued to appear relatively human. The burning in the back of my throat had dulled to a manageable throb as hormone fuelled emotions surrounded me, but the emotions of two people sitting near me stood out from all the rest.

_ Edward..._I thought, knowing my brother would hear me.  
He nodded slightly from his position across the table, his arm slung around the shoulders of his ever-so-human girlfriend Bella.  
_Why are you and Ali' so nervous?_ His eyes flickered to the door, so fast that I almost missed it, motioning me to meet him outside.  
_Thanks._

"Bella, I have a present for you" he murmured in her ear, I felt her excitement and so did Edward – via me. "I'll just go and get it out of my car. Wait here" Bella nodded and shuffled over to sit next to Alice, my wife and her best friend.  
Edward stood up (attracting the attention of most of the females in the room) and walked out.  
"I'll be back in a moment." I muttered, and followed him.

Once outside I got straight to the point. Speaking so low that there was no chance of being overheard – even by our "siblings" and their superhuman hearing.  
"Well?" Edward looked at me and sighed,  
"Alice didn't want me to tell you this."  
"Why not?"  
"She didn't want you to worry, not until she's sure."At that, I smiled, _that's my Ali' always thinking of others..._  
"Sure of what?" I pressed  
"She had a vision,"  
"Of..."  
"Well, it was more like half of a vision – a flicker, one might say." I raised my eyebrows, knowing Edward was avoiding the subject, poorly. "She saw another vampire."  
"Friend or foe?" I demanded, my mind running over the best possible ways to protect Alice and the rest of our family.  
"Unknown." He sighed. "She keeps getting images of the vampire talking to us, here at school, but she can't hear what any of us are saying. We looked so shocked, except for you," This confuses me, what could possibly shock my siblings but not me?  
"I don't know" Edward sighs in a reply to my unspoken question.  
"Is it male or female?"  
"She is a female, and very beautiful, perhaps even more so than Rose believes herself to be." I held back a smirk, for that would be unkind, and continued probing.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes, and I'd better go and get something for Bella, otherwise she will be suspicious."  
"You didn't tell her?" This shocks me – Edward rarely keeps secrets from Bella.  
"No, don't you either." And with that he is gone, running at full pelt across the car park, off to get a gift for Bella, so fast that he would be invisible to humans.

Edward, Bella, Alice and I piled into Ed's Volvo (Rose and Emmett were in the jeep) ready to go home. Bella's scent filled the car as she innocently sat in the front reading her new book. My jaw tightened as venom flooded into my mouth, I swallowed. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until just now. _You had better control yourself Jasper Whitlock right now, _I ordered myself, in a tone I saved for soldiers. Edward growled lowly in agreement.  
"Hey guys..." Bella giggled, breaking the tension "How do you flirt with Edward? Picture yourself naked!" We all chuckled, but Bella's musical laugh was contagious and it wasn't long before we were all in hysterics, it wasn't even that funny.  
The joy radiating off Bella was a great distraction from the thirst, but, unfortunately, not from the worry that was eating at me from the back of my mind.

* * *

**Who is this visiting vampire? Why is she coming? When is she coming? What is it about her that will shock all of the Cullens family but not Jasper? I guess you'll have to wait and see...**

**Everyone who reviews get a chocolate covered Cullen of their choice! Go on press it...**


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight...only a life sized blow up doll of Jasper, yummy.

**Story Summary: **(Set somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse) Jasper has long forgotten his human past, but what happens when said past turns up on his doorstep. Throwing the Cullen's easy life into turmoil, she will bring a new adventure with her crazy attitude.

**Chapter Summary: **What happens when the girl from the vision turns up?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Thoughts**

**Edward's POV**

_ Stupid Edward, what's so good about him anyway..._ I smiled as Mike Newton's thought bombarded me from across the room, _He left Bella and she goes for that freakish Indian kid but then the moment he's back she's all over him again. Urgh, now Jessica's trying to flirt with him too...he's not even that good looking!_ I snorted. Bell a looked up at me curiously but I shook my head, grinning. I tuned out to Newton's thoughts, (how could some one so stupid and irritating have the same name as the genius who discovered gravity?) and tried to focus on the teacher.

"Pagar la atención de todo el mundo!" the teacher screeched (Pay attention everyone!)  
_God, I hate teaching Spanish..._ her thoughts sighed  
I rolled my eyes, and tried to concentrate on what she was saying out loud. I found it hard to focus, knowing about the visitor. Even though the rest of the family were on the lookout, I couldn't help but worry.

_ Wow...there are so many humans here..._ someone's thoughts whispered. It was her, the girl from the vision.

"Bella, stay here." I told her firmly. Bella nodded; her eyes wide and full of questions. "con permiso"  
I fought to keep my pace human as I dashed out of the classroom. If I had a heart it would be beating like crazy. I stood in the student free carpark and spoke in a normal tone of voice, knowing my siblings would hear me.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Come here now." In a flash they were by my side.  
"What is it Edward?" Rosalie asked "This had better be good; you pulled me out of automotive skills class"

"She's here."

**Jasper's POV:**

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Come here now." The voice of my brother reached me, some thing must be wrong. Getting out of my chair I left the biology class room and then ran at full speed to the car-park where Edward was waiting.

"What is it Edward?" Rosalie asked, boredom and annoyance radiating of her "This had better be good; you pulled me out of automotive skills class" I could feel Edwards worry.

"She's here." We all gasped, and then began talking at once;  
"How?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Who is she?"  
"Let's break her!"

"Guys! Shut up for a second!" Edward commanded. "I don't know where she is; only that she is here in Forks. I heard her thinking 'Wow, there are a lot of humans here' but nothing else"  
"What is she thinking now?" Alice asked  
"She's thinking...nothing, I can't hear her." Shame flooded his mind, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay.' Alice said soothingly, "We'll just have to find her the old fashioned way,"  
"Good thing you're all so old fashioned." A voice whispered.

We all spun around to face her. She was standing there smiling. Her long honey blond hair floated softly to her waist, curling slightly. A light dusting of freckles covered her cheeks, with were light pink – unheard of for one of our kind. Her golden eyes showed that she wasn't a threat to the humans but the hostility rolling of her showed that she was indeed a threat, to us.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes, seductively.  
"That depends," she purred "Who are you?" She stalked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, Rosalie growled.  
"Ahem, he is my _husband_" She wrenched the younger girl's hand away, and bringing her self up to her full height, Rosalie glared down at her. "So hands off." It was interesting to notice the difference between the two. Rosalie was beautiful, yes, but this girl was...beyond that. She was shorter but curvier, with larger hips, in a way that worked for her. The girl crossed her arms across her chest and popped her hip out. Raising a slender eyebrow she spoke softly;  
"My bad," and grinned. The humour coming of her showed that the girl thought this was hilarious.

"Allow me to make introductions," Edward said, trying to ease the tension. "My name is Edward Cullen, this is my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, my sister Alice and her mate Jasper." He explained gesturing to each one of us in turn.  
"A mind reader, the brawn, the beauty, a physic and an empath," She murmured under her breath.  
My family gasped, again.  
"I take it you can detect the powers of other vampires." I said calmly.  
"Among other things." She said before turning towards me. "I'm Lillith, but nowadays people just call me Lily." She look me up and down, "But you already knew that didn't you Jazzy." It suddenly hit me how familiar she looked.  
"No, I don't believe I did. What makes you think so?" I asked Lily.  
"Don't you recognize your own sister?" My mind went blank and my family gasped yet again. So that's who she is...

* * *

**Dun Dun Daaaah**...okay so R&R people, _please..._


	3. Sights

**G'day!  
So, this chapter is pretty plot less but it still plays a major part in the story. The next chapter is probably going to be **_**really really**_ **long so don't expect it for a bit. Still would love to hear any suggestions... Sorry, that Carlisle and Esme haven't been in it yet but they will be soon...I promise!  
So here is Chapter 3 – Sights...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, but I wish I did...can you imagine the fun I could have with the Cullen boys

**Story Summary: **(Set somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse) Jasper has long forgotten his human past, but what happens when said past turns up on his doorstep. Throwing the Cullen's easy life into turmoil, she will bring a new adventure with her crazy attitude.

**Chapter Summary: **How did Lilith come to be a vampire? How will she prove her relationship with Jasper to him?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sights**

**Jasper's POV:**

"Well, that's interesting." Emmett chuckled.  
"My...you...sister...no...impossible...gone...I..." I stuttered, Emmett cracked up.  
"Bro, you sister is _hot!"_ he laughed.  
"Emmett..." Rosalie growled, and he stopped immediately. Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled sweetly.  
"Thank you Em, but I would advise you not to mention it in front of your missus."She turned back to me, "So, you seriously don't recognize me?" I swallowed and shook my head. "Okay, then lets see if this helps." She puffed her cheeks out and stuck out her stomach, then pushed her ears forward so she resembled an over weight gorilla. "How 'bout now?" Emmett and Alice were bent double from laughter, but still I didn't recognize her. My sister looked nothing like this girl, this young woman... "Fine." She huffed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this so early on but, oh well..." Lily walked over to me and placed her slender hands on either side of my face, her fingertips resting on my temples. She closed her eyes gently and I was hit with a vision;

"_Lillith! Help your brother with the dishes!" Mam called, I wiped the mud of my skirts and ran to help.  
"Lil' you'll do the dryin'" Jas told me, elbow deep in dirty water.  
"Why are you doin' dishes Jasper? That's a girl's job!" I grinned, he looked at me,  
"What ma'am? You callin' me soft?" he winked and sloshed the water towards me.  
"Eeeeiii!" I squeeled, the water was freezin'! "You know wha' this means don't you? WAR!" I flicked him with the dish towel. Jasper yelped and ran; his long legs carrying him faster than my short ones._

As soon as it was over I was hit with another one;

_ I watched him leave, looking all smart and fancy in his new uniform. He was going away to fight. Mam stared cryin' - but I couldn't - I promised him I wouldn't cry, I had to be strong, like Jas.  
"I'll miss you Jas." I whispered, wringing my hands together. He looked back, as if he had heard me, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones, and I realized that I would never see my brother again._

The image blurred and I knew that in her memory Lilith was crying. Suddenly the vision changed again;

"_Hello, sweetie" A beautiful girl stood above me. Red hair hung over her burgundy eyes that stared straight into mine. "What's your name?"  
"Lilith Whitlock ma'am" I stuttered, afraid.  
"Lilith, why are you alone?" Her face was blank.  
"I...I..." Why was I alone? I thought, Why did everyone leave me? "My mother abandoned me." I burst into tears.  
"Lilith, I think your mother must have been very stupid to leave you here." She smiled "I could look after you, you know. I could be your mother. I could be your family." I shook my head, I couldn't just forget about my family.  
__ "No, I can't...I have to wait for my brother, he's in the war." I closed my eyes, picturing Jasper.  
"But, you will." Suddenly something sharp pierced my neck. I cried out. My neck was on fire! I tossed and turned.  
"What have you done?" I screamed as the fire spread to the rest of my body. My whole being was burning, that woman had set me alight! I screamed and yelled...it hurt so much!_

Then I was hit with another flashback;

"_Let go of me!" I screeched, yanking my handout of her grip "Piss off Victoria."  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you ungrateful bitch!" She pulled my hair back and slapped me across the face.  
"Ungrateful?" I yelled "How dare you! I never asked you to change me! In fact; I told you not to!" I looked at her "You said the reason I couldn't go near the other coven was because they would kill me, but you failed to mention that my BROTHER was part of that family!" Victoria's jaw dropped  
"How did you find out?" she whispered.  
"Same way I found out that James was dead – you thought about it." I said, calmly. "You told me that I had to be the same as you – killing people for a sport, drinking their blood – but what about the way that coven live, huh? They don't harm humans – they're _vegetarians" _She hissed,  
"That's only because they don't have the guts to – " she growled  
"Shut the fuck up Victoria! Guts have nothing to do with it!" I looked her straight in the eyes. "They don't want to be monsters; _I _don't want to be a monster." I turned on my heel and stalked off.  
"Where do you think you are going?" she called, furiously.  
"To find my brother, and become a vegetarian."_

"Do you recognize me now, Jasper?" Lily whispered, taking her hands down from my face. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Yes, Lil' I do" I murmured into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "I do."

"Huh?" Emmett was confused "How did this happen?" Lilith laughed, it sounded just like when we were kids.  
"I showed Jasper some of my memories." She smiled, "Oh, and Rose."  
"What?" Rosalie growled.  
"I was just messing with you - when I was flirting with Emmett, I saw the bonds between the two of you and I was curious as to how strong they were." She looked up at Rose, her eyes begging for forgiveness. Surprisingly, Rosalie's face softened,  
"What do you mean you saw the bonds?" Edward asked curiously "And how did you show Jasper your memories?" Lily stepped back away from me, my arms dropped to hang by my side, while we waited for her response.  
"Umm, you know how some vampires have 'powers'?" she said, looking at her hands "Well, every time I come in contact with another vampire or supernatural being, a part of their abilities rub off on me."  
"What do you mean?" Alice asked  
"I take a part of their power."

* * *

**WHOA...bet you didn't see any of that coming!  
Alice: I saw that coming.  
Me: Shut up Alice, jeez we can't all be physic  
Alice: *Mopes*  
Me: Hey! Don't be like that! Go Shopping!  
Alice: Yay! *Runs to the shops*  
Me: Ohh Jaasper...  
Jasper: Yes ma'am  
Me: Giddy up Cowboy!**

**Read & Review people! Please!**


	4. Ilusions

**Chapter 5 - Families**

**Carlisle POV:**

"My dear, you look positively stunning." I smiled, looking at my darling wife in her old wedding dress.  
"Carlisle, I want to get married" Esme said, "again. And I want a honeymoon, on our island."  
"Of course – your wish is my command." I smiled, "Also, the kids could use some time alone too." We both laughed. Alice and Bella had been spending so much time together that Jasper and Edward were practically pining for them...not that they'd ever admit it. I took Esme's hand and looked deeply into her golden eyes. "I love you."  
"Forever and always." She murmured, glancing down at her wedding ring. I kissed her forehead softly. And that's when we heard them.

"This is so exciting!" Alice was squealing. We could hear _six_ sets of vampiric feet running towards the house.  
"Six?" Esme whispered. "who-"  
"Jeez Alice," a mischievous voice rang out, "you're acting like Jas does when he's hyper."  
"I've never seen a hyperactive Jasper before" that was Edward. "enlighten us...please."  
Someone groaned.  
"Oh, well when I was 5, mother gave us both some money to spend at the candy store," the unfamiliar girl chirped, "and Jasper took half of mine –"  
"You gave it to me!" Jasper cut in.  
"Whatever." She went on, "Anyway, he bought so much candy that the shop keeper warned him not to eat it all at once because he'd go on a sugar high."  
"Stop talking now." Jasper growled, but the girl just laughed.  
"No way –this is the best thing. So, Jas took that as a challenge and ate the whole lot as fast as he could, next thing I knew he was running through the streets, talking at a million miles an hour and going absolutely mental! In fact, at one point he actually removed his shirt, tucked it into the back of his breeches and climbed up into a tree, screeching 'Little Lily I'm a monkey man, a man monkey little Lily!' It was hilarious!" Everyone burst into laughter.  
"I hate you." Jasper snarled playfully.  
"It sounds like we have a visitor." Esme smiled, "I'd better get out of this old thing."

_** CRASH!**_

"What was that?" Esme gasped.  
"I'll handle it." I said quickly, and ran down the stairs.

**Lily POV:**

"I hate you." Jas grinned at me, it was a dangerous grin. I took an automatic step back.  
"Jasper...I was only kidding...you know that, right?" I stammered "_right?"_ He bent into a crouch and I turned side on in a defensive pose. _She's so screwed..._everyone thought.  
Jasper pounced forward, his lips drawn back in a fearsome snarl and landed on top of me, using his weight to pin me on the ground. I wiggled around so I could pull my feet up to his chest and kicked as hard as I could. Jasper went flying backwards, his arms and legs flailing wildly...

_** CRASH!**_

"Oh shit." I groaned, looking at the pile of splinters where a large tree once stood.

" What was that?" a female voice gasped. _Oh no...Esme is going to kill them..._came the collective thoughts of the Cullens.  
"I'll handle it." A different voice murmured. I heard someone running down a flight of stairs, and within a few seconds a tall blond male came into view.  
I could tell this was their 'Dad,' simply because of the way Jas, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all took a step back, so I chose that moment to hide behind my brother. Jasper took my hand in his and held it tight, sending a wave of reassurance and calm through me.

"We heard a noise," He said "please explain." They all started talking at once.  
"Carlisle, I'm really sorry, we were just... "  
"...throwing each other around, it was so cool to see Jas..."  
"...per's little sister, isn't that awesome, even though..."  
"...the moron decided she break a few of Esme's trees..."  
"...it was an accident, Carlisle, she didn't realize what she was doing..."  
The dominant male – Carlisle – held up a hand to silence them.  
"So, Jasper was throwing his sister around and she decided to break a tree, and she did – accidentally." He smiled "is that right?"  
"Yes." They all laughed.  
"So, where is this little sister?" Carlisle asked curiously. Jasper tugged me forward, but I pulled back and growled at him. I'd just realized how much of a family the Cullens were, and that I could never be a part of that. Seeing their father frightened me – I didn't want to leave Jasper after 117 years of not knowing if he was alive or dead.  
_Lily, it's okay...Carlisle won't hurt you..._ Jasper thought, ..._He's good..._  
I showed him my memory of the last 5 minutes, I showed him that I could never be part of that.  
_Lily...to me...you already are a part of this..._ he stepped backwards so we were standing side by side, hand in hand. Carlisle looked at me inquisitively.

"Hello," he smiled, I detected nothing but warmth and wonder in his emotions. "I'm Carlisle."  
"I know." I replied stiffly, "I'm Lillith."  
"or Lily." Jasper added ..._be polite... _"Perhaps we can take this inside."  
"Of course!" Carlisle laughed, "I've forgotten my manners. Please come in."

Once inside we were greeted by another Cullen, I figured that this female must be Esme.  
"Lily, this is Esme, our mother," Jasper said "Esme, this is my baby sister, Lily." She smiled at me, and all my fears about losing Jasper disappeared.  
"My dear, I had know idea Jasper had a sister." Esme beamed, "but I can see the family resemblance." She took my cold hands in her dainty ones and pulled me close. I stiffened as she hugged me close. "Welcome to the family, Lily." She whispered.


	5. Smells

**Hi guys! So, I finally got some good writing done. This is both my favorite and the longest chapter yet.  
The story has sort of turned into a story about a forbidden romance and the trouble it causes rather then the story of Jasper and his crazy little sister.**

**Thank you all so much for you reviews!**

**So, read on for chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Smells**

**Esme's POV:**

"Welcome to the family." I whispered. Lily stiffened in my embrace and stepped back.  
"I...erm...uh..." she stammered, looking at the ground, "I need some fresh air." Lily turned quickly on her heal and ran out.  
"What did I do wrong?" I worried out loud; I hadn't meant to make the girl uncomfortable.  
"Nothing Esme," Jasper said soothingly, "It's just that she's been on her own for a long time and she's not really used to the whole "family" thing. Don't worry, I'll talk to her." He turned, and chased after his sister.  
"What does Jasper mean 'she's been on her own for a long time'?" I asked.  
"When Jasper went off to war, she promised to wait for him." Edward explained "However, he was turned before he could go home, she was waiting a long time for her brother to return home. Her family abandoned her, because they believed Jasper had died, but she continued to wait for Jasper to return home. Eventually Victoria found her and realized what potential she had, and turned Lilith. Expecting her to be completely devoted to herself and James, Victoria treated her like a servant. Lily felt like Victoria had forced her to break her vow to Jasper and grew to hate her. When Laurent joined their coven he showed her kindness, and had feelings of affection towards her. Trusting him, she showed Laurent her abilities, and made him promise to keep it a secret from Victoria and James. Laurent loved her like a sister, and for once, Lily stopped worrying quite so much about Jasper."  
"But, I didn't know that Lily was with James and his coven" Carlisle pondered, "I wonder why she wasn't with them when they showed up at our baseball game."  
"I'm getting to that part." Edward continued, "When the four of them were hunting, Victoria overheard Lilith telling Laurent about her brother. She sensed that Lily might not have been as loyal to her, as she claimed and decided that they mustn't allow Lily to have any contact with the others of our kind. When they stumbled across us in the field, Victoria ordered Lily back to their camp, claiming she feared there were werewolves in the region. Lily didn't believe her, and asked Laurent to tell her what happened, when they returned. Nevertheless, she obeyed Victoria and went back."  
"If she hated Victoria then why did she let her treat her that way?" Emmett asked, "Why wouldn't she just leave?"  
"Because, she thought that she would survive more easily in a coven then on her own, and also she wished to stay with Laurent, who she considered family, although she still felt more alone then ever." Alice explained, predicting Edward's answer.  
"Ohhh...the things we do for the ones we love 'eh." He laughed.  
"Anyway, after the whole deal with James and Bella," we all winced, "Laurent told Lily what happened, and explained to her both the concept of 'vegetarianism' and our family. She recognized his description of Jasper and that gave her hope, once again, that he was alive – well, more a live then she thought he was originally – so, she confronted Victoria, and left."  
"But, why only show herself now?" Emmett asked. "If she left after what happened with James, why didn't she meet us soon after?"  
"If you remember, we left the state pretty soon after the incident, and so by the time she mustered up enough courage to face her brother's new family, we were gone." Edward clarified "She searched the globe looking for us, but she couldn't succeed, because we kept moving all the time. When we finally returned to Forks, Lily was in Antarctica, surviving on penguins and seals. Once she found us, she realized how much of a family we were, she'd gained many more powers and one of them was to see the bonds that tie people together – the thicker the bond, the stronger the connection. Our bounds were the thickest she'd ever seen, and she became worried that Jasper had decided to replace her. She was scared, but hid it well when she showed up at school and introduced herself to us, and she used Rose and Emmett's relationship, as well as Mike Newton, to hide her true feelings and make herself appear to be fun, and teasing, they way Jasper would remember her from their childhood. She saw how much war had changed Jasper - from a crazy, joking youth into a young man, who struggled with his past, and who he was – and it made her panic. She feared that we had had something to do with it, and when Esme welcomed her into the family, Lily became apprehensive, and worried that you would try to ruin her as well. She was confused, and frightened, and she just wanted her big brother back."  
Esme looked like she was about to cry.  
"Oh, that poor, helpless child." I sobbed, without tears, "I had no idea – imagine being without family, being treated like that, and then having to come face-to-face with her Jasper's new life. A life which she believed she wasn't part of."

**Lily's POV:**

"I need some fresh air." I stammered, and ran out.  
_...Fresh air? But she's a vampire...she doesn't even need to breathe..._ Rosalie's thoughts drifted after me.  
_...Oh, no...What have I done wrong?..._ Came the sympathetic voice of Esme, my brother's new mum...  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her" Jasper was saying, as he ran after me. I made my feet go even faster, running as far away as possible from Jasper and _his family_.  
_...Lily! Wait!..._ his thoughts screamed at me _...talk to me... please!..._ I ran even faster, taking longer strides, desperate to get away. I ran and ran, faster and faster, until finally, his thoughts faded, and he return home.  
_...Abandoning me..._I thought bitterly_...not that he hasn't done that before..._

I slowed down, and looked around at my surroundings. I was standing in a forest, with huge trees, everywhere. There was a strange scent in the air, I couldn't place my finger on it. In some places, it smelt absolutely disgusting – as in, unbearably gross – but, in other spots, it was sweet and intoxicating. But strangely enough, it all smelt as though it were from the same type of animal.  
Crouching, I sniffed the ground. Where I stood, the scent was a beautiful smell – sort of musky and very natural, but with an undertone of...human? I didn't understand it...perhaps this animal had carried off a person from a nearby town. I shifted and sniffed to the left, my nose was encountered with the same smell. I was slowly becoming addicted to it, it smelt so good. I sniffed and sniffed, the trail was very wide – whatever the animal was, it was massive.  
I looked at the tracks it made, they were pressed deep into the soft ground. It must have been heavy. The tracks were large, like the size of bear prints. I lined my foot up with one of them and pressed down.  
Pulling my foot away, I saw just how big the animal's feet were. The imprint of my boot was only half the length of the animal's paws. The actual prints made by the animal looked like that of a very, _very, _large dog, looked around at the other prints and saw they were the same. Some were bigger, longer, deeper or wider, but they were all definitely from the same type of animal.  
I sniffed at some of the other prints, and realized that the smaller the print, the more they smelt human. The first set of paw prints that I saw were neither the largest, or the smallest, but somewhere in between.  
One set of tracks, the largest and the deepest smelt a lot like wet dog, as soon as I smelt that one – dry retching - I quickly jumped back over to where I started and breathed in deeply, inhaling that beautiful aroma, ridding my nostrils of the previous scent.  
I followed the tracks of that animal – the one that smelt nice – and watched as the tracks suddenly became shorted, and thinner, and thinner, and shorter, and thinner, and thinner. I watched incredulously as the toes moved closer together and the toes of the front paws grew longer. I watched as the front paws disappeared completely and the tracks implied that the animal was walking upright, on it's back paws, with looked remarkably like the tracks of a...person.

I gasped, these were no the tracks of any ordinary animal – these were the tracks of a beast I had been taught to fear more than any vampire, something I had never encountered – these were the tracks of a _werewolf._ What's more, the tracks were fresh – meaning that the wolf might be nearby. I could have been watching me the whole time, waiting for an opportunity to pounce.

Realizing that I had let curiosity get the better of me, and possibly endangering my existence, I stumbled backwards and fell into the dirt. I couldn't move, I could only think; _...Jasper has been living in werewolf territory...Jasper could be in danger...I'm in danger...shit..._  
Suddenly, a sound came from the trees – a snort...of laughter? Someone was laughing at me. I listened out for thoughts. _...ha ha...I never seen a vampire do _that _before...she has got to be the worlds clumsiest vamp ever...I wonder who she is...I don't think she's a Cullen...maybe she's a friend of theirs...she's kind of hot...if she wasn't a vampire...I wish I could get a good look at her...stupid leaves getting in the way...I'm glad she can't see me though...She'd probably kill me straight off..._  
I grinned, agreeing with him – both about me being hot, and killing him  
..._I wonder what she's smiling at...hmm...why did she keep smelling my tracks?...maybe she thinks I smell nice...it was weird how she sniffed at Sam's prints, she looked like she was gonna barf...and then she jumped over to mine and sniffed happily...weird...  
_I pulled myself out of his head, and looked straight at where the thoughts were coming from,  
_..Oh shit..._he thought _...Is she looking at me?...oh crap...  
_"Hello," I smiled, using my most soothing voice. "I know you can see me, but that's not very fair is it? You get to see me, but I'm not allowed to see you. Won't you come out? Please?"  
_...no way am I going out there...she'll kill me...Sam will kill me... _I grinned.  
"Oh well, I guess I was just imagining it, maybe there isn't anyone there after all" I sighed looking away and fighting back laughter. _...If she thinks I'm that stupid...jeez...  
_I was going to get him out of his hiding place, no matter what...I decided on using my favorite weapon – cleavage. I tugged on my halter neck top and felt the ties loosen a little. I pulled it down further, exposing the majority of my chest and bent forward – giving him the best possible view – pretending to be very interested in the ground.  
_...holy cow...you have got to be kidding me...No, she's a vampire I can't think like that...oh my gosh...  
_There was a sound like some one falling out of a tree.  
"Hello?" I called "Is anybody there?"  
"I...umm...aw shoot." Came a voice. "okay, you got me. I'll come out – just...just don't kill me, alright?"  
"Ok, I won't kill you," I giggled, "I won't even dismember your body." I readjusted my top, covering myself up again – well, sort of – as he emerged from the bushes, watching his feet nervously.  
Now, it was my turn to be astounded. He skin shone like bronzed earth and his muscles twitched with every movement, he stood in the sunlight while I gaped at him from the shade. His bare chest was sculpted and he looked as though he worked out...constantly. He coughed self-consciously and scratched the back of his neck.  
I took an involuntary step forward and his face snapped up, his dark eyes meeting my golden ones.

If I had a heart beat, it would have faltered, because as I looked into his eyes, it was like my whole world had shifted. My life no longer revolved around Jasper, but instead it was all about the boy...the _man_...in front of me. I couldn't control my body as it lurched forward, desperate to be close to him. It was insane, I didn't even know his name, and besides he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire – we're _supposed_ to be enemies – but I had to be near him, I had to touch him, I needed to breathe in his scent, I wanted him to wrap me up in his strong embrace and never let go. I felt his emotions change from shyness to pure love and devotion, and I knew he felt the same way. I didn't understand it, but he did.  
_..oh my god...did I just...oh gosh, I think I just imprinted...on a vampire..._he thought  
"What do you mean...you imprinted?" I murmured. He looked shocked for a minute, but then smiled – his smile lit up his whole face, and my heart melted.  
"I'm a werewolf," he said, his voice sweeter than honey, "and when a werewolf meets their true love, they imprint." I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"I'm your true love?" I asked – not surprised in the least, but just teasing. "as in, we're like, soul mates?" He nodded, and I smiled back at him. "But, you don't know anything about me." I whispered.  
"What's your name?" he asked quietly, taking a step forward.  
"Lilith Whitlock...but most people call me Lily." I smiled, "you can be most people if you like."  
"I'd prefer to be more then most people, but I guess I'll call you Lily." I could hear his heart beat fluttering, and I frowned.  
"You're not going to have a heart attack are you?" I asked, nervously.  
"I think I just did - I died and went to heaven, because you're an angel." He grinned. I cracked up laughing, and he did too. "That was corny," he laughed.  
"You bet your furry little tail it was." I punched his arm lightly.  
"Oh oww..." he snorted "that _really _hurt Lily."  
"Oh yeah?" I grinned, "Well, aren't you a tough guy ...umm...hey, what is your name anyway?" He looked at me with surprise.  
"You don't know my name? Even with the whole mind –reading thing you got going on?" I shook my head. "Oh, well –The name's Clearwater, Seth Clearwater; double-oh-eight" he said.  
"Double-oh-_eight_?"  
"Yeah, I'm better then Bond." He looked around quickly, "but now I've told you that, I'm going to have to kill you."  
"Only if you can catch me!"

I turned bounded away, hearing him chase after me. I slowed down a bit, and waited until he caught up, then we both ran as fast as we could – his fingertips brushing my back.  
Suddenly, his fingers moved away and there was a loud ripping noise as a large dark shape flew over my head. The tan colored wolf spun around to face me. It's tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.  
..._grr...I'm the big bad wolf...grr..._ Seth laughed silently, as he pounced, pinning me to the ground. We lay there, nose to snout looking at each other, panting unnecessarily. His big brown eyes seemed to draw me in as he crouched over me, his huge front paws pinning my hands down, his back legs holding my legs down. Relishing in the contact, I showed him my past, my feelings and my family. I explained everything about my family, my powers, my kind and me. I held nothing back. In the hour that it took, he didn't think, he just watched and listened, understanding everything.  
_...Wow..._ he thought when it was over. I slid one hand out from under his paw and placed it lightly against the side of his face.  
"You know..." I murmured, "I would much rather be lying like this, with a human." I ran my hand through his silky fur. "Will you phase back?"  
_...well, umm...about that..._he stammered mentally ...When _I phased...my pants sort of...got ripped to shreds...so if I changed back...I'd be umm...naked..._ I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"And the problem is...?" Seth snorted at me.  
_...as much as I like you Angel, I think we would both regret it if I got naked in front of you the day we met...I want to save _that _action for later..._  
"I guess you're right, double-oh-eight." I sighed, "besides, I'd better get back – their probably all worrying about me." I thought about it for a minute, "Well, Rose probably isn't."

Seth clambered off me and I stood up.  
_...We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this..._he thought  
"Why not?" I asked curiously "I thought imprinting was a good thing."  
_...Yeah, but for one, you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf...and also, you're not even supposed to be here in the first place...you crossed the border...so that gives Sam and the rest of the pack to kill you...and if that happened...I don't no what I would do...  
_"I know what you mean - now that I've met you, I don't think I could possibly live without you." I touched his furry cheek.  
_...don't say anything to your family, and I won't say anything to mine... and when we're in pack mind...I won't think about you...as hard as that will be..._  
"And I'll keep my shield up when Edwards around." I promised. "but don't worry, we _will_ make this work - I swear it."

I stood up on my toes and stretched my neck as Seth bent his shaggy head down, and I kissed his furry cheek.  
"See you round, Seth." I smiled. I turned around and Seth whined. "What is it?" I asked quickly. He looked at me solemly.  
_...Come here..._he thought. I walked up to him so that our noses were almost touching.

Seth stuck out his tongue and licked my face, in a kind of wet, sloppy kiss. I stared at him for a minute and burst out laughing.  
"Don't ever do that again without warning me first." I laughed. "Bye Seth."  
Still laughing, I turned and ran back to the Cullen's house – where Jasper was waiting.

**Jasper's POV:**

I paced the living room, worried. Alice watched me from her position at the dining room table. I couldn't stop fretting, especially since when I asked Alice what Lily was going to do, she told me that my sister's future had disappeared.  
I didn't know what to do – I, Major Jasper Whitlock, didn't have the slightest idea what to do. I had no plan – I could only worry.  
"Jas. Quit the pacing, will you?" Emmett groaned, "I'm trying to watch TV here."  
"How can you watch Television at a time like this?" I moaned, "I just found my baby sister, and now she's gone." My knees buckled and I went crashing to the ground. "She could be anywhere, lost and frightened, cold and confused." I sobbed "She could've hurt herself." Esme came over to and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Jasper, I'm so, so, very sorry." She murmured, stroking my hair softly. "It's all my fault, I was too forward – I scared her off." I looked into her caring eyes, I felt her guilt and her worry.  
"It's not your fault Esme." I said, "I should have spoken to her first."

Edward stood at the window, listening out for any thoughts. Carlisle stood next to Esme, holding her hand and Rose and Emmett sat on the couch, watching the wrestling on TV. Emmett wasn't being insensitive, he just wanted to distract himself from the grief I was projecting to everyone. Rosalie, one the other hand, only cared because she didn't want to see me upset, she didn't give a damn about Lily.

"I got something!" Edward yelled "It's Lilith, she's thinking about – love?" we were all confused, "Wait, no – she's pulled her shield up against me."  
Alice's eyes went blank.  
"She's coming back. And she's going to stay – she wants to be part of the family." We cheered, except for Rose who sighed,  
"So, I guess that means you can stop moping now, Jasper."

Lily walked through the door and we were all hit with a disgusting scent.  
"Urghh! What is that?" Alice gasped,  
"Smell's like sh-"  
"Emmett!" Esme gasped, "Language."

Lily lifted a hand to her face and sniffed deeply. She shrugged and dropped her hand.  
"Lily!" I gasped, "Where have you been? And why do you smell like wet dog?"  
"You think I stink?" she asked, astounded.  
"You smell like a werewolf." Edward clarified.  
"Shit." She hissed, "I forgot about that...he's probably got the same trouble."  
"Who's got the same trouble?" I asked  
"Huh? Oh, no one..." she looked me straight in the eye. "Apparently I crossed some border you lot have, and I ran into this tall black guy. He was gonna kill me, but I asked him why and he realized that I didn't know and explained the whole treaty thing and let me go." She grinned, she was so happy that it was hard not to smile back.  
"Thank goodness you're safe." I sighed.  
"Yes, _Mummy_." She smirked.

Lily turned around, and looked at the rest of my family.  
"I think I owe you all an apology." She said, "Especially you, Esme." Lily took a deep breath. "I guess I was worried that you were all going to take Jasp-" Esme held up a hand for silence,  
"We know dear, Edward explained everything." Lily raised her eyebrows at him, and he shrugged.  
"Ok, then." Lily sighed, "Esme, I would be honoured to be a part of this family. And I would be proud to call you my mother, as I have never met anyone as compassionate and kind as you."  
Esme and Carlisle beamed.  
"And we would be proud to call you our daughter." Carlisle smiled, and outstretched his arms.

Lily ran forward into his embrace and laughed. Esme beamed and put her arms around them both. I walked over and hugged them all. Alice ducked between our legs, and popped up in the middle, giggling. Edward took Esme's and Lily's hand and smiled the crooked smile that makes Bella swoon. Emmett jumped over the couch and wrapped his arms around us all – lifting us all off the ground and squashing us all together.  
Rose looked at us all and grinned, then frowned and turned back to the wrestling. I suppose that's the best we could expect from her.

"Umm..Lily, dear." Esme whispered, "I really do think you should go and have a shower – you stink." Lily nodded in earnest and we all let go.  
As she walked up the stairs, I could only look around and think; _My family – together, finally._

* * *

**How was that? 3 times the length of the other chapters.  
Anyway...some of you might be wanting a bit of clarification on a few things:**

**1. The reason Seth only imprinted on Lily after he came out of the bushes is because, while he was watching her there were leaves and twigs obscuring his view, so he couldn't look into her eyes. And I think that it's simply more romantic if you fall in love with some one when you look into their eyes, rather then down their tops.**

**2. Seth smelt so amazing to Lily because (being Seth's soul mate) every cell in her body was waiting for him, even if she didn't know it yet. The same goes for the reason why Seth wasn't repulsed by Lily and her scent.**

**3. Lily is 5 years younger then Jasper in actual years, but in their bodies' ages she is one year younger – she was turned when she was 17, and Jasper was turned when he was 18.**

**4. Laurent and Lily were like brother and sister, she wasn't his mate and he wasn't her's.**

**5. When Lily showed Seth all of her memories she saw all of his, using a power she gained from Aro of the Volturi – her experiences with the Volturi will be explained further on...**

**6. Edward wasn't being rude when he told them all about her past – he was just trying to ease Esme's feeling of guilt. The reason he knew so much is because, when she was showing Jasper flashbacks from her past, he saw what she decided to hold back. When Jasper returned from trying to find her, Edward explained it to him as well.**

**Okay, so I hope that cleared some things up...I still want you guys to give me ideas for future storylines, and I really want to hear your opinions? Oh and if you don't get the 008 thing then go and watch James Bond NOOOWWW! And if you still don't get it...well..I wonder if you really are smart enough to read... lol..nah I'm joking.**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE...PLEASE!**

**See that button...it's calling to you...**


	6. Secrets, Decisions, and Love

**Chapter 7 – Secrets, Decisions and Love**

**Lily's POV:**

I can't believe I've only known him for three weeks – it feels like I've been with him my whole life. Luckily, no one has realised our secret yet – I've kept my shield up and every time Seth thinks about me when he's on patrol, he forces himself to think about the rest of the Cullens as well.  
I think Jasper may be getting a little suspicious though, the other day he asked me why I was so happy all the time. I told him I was just glad to be with him – which isn't a _complete_ lie; I found a reason to stay in Forks, it doesn't matter if that reason isn't Jasper, like he believes it is.  
I enrolled in Forks High, and am posing as the newest addition to the Cullens (which I am). They call me Lily Hale, and when anybody asks, I'm Jasper's twin sister and I used to live with a friend until it became apparent that I was no longer welcome. My back story leaves enough room for speculation, but also makes the predictable humans avoid me, for the fear I may be dangerous.

We sat at our lunch table, Bella tucked under Edward's arm, Emmett and Rosalie arm wrestling, and Alice squeezed in between Jasper and I, holding both of our hands.  
My thoughts, once again, drifted far from the crowded canteen and towards the Res. I wondered what Seth was doing.

We'd been taking it slow, because we were both immortal, and had as much time as we could possibly want. Also, Seth told me that if we did what I desperately wanted to do, he wouldn't be able to _not_ think about us, 24/7.  
I didn't mind – as long as Seth was happy, I was happy. I smiled and closed my eyes, thinking of our last meeting; We'd gone down to the La Push Beach, (I told the Cullen's I was hunting, and Seth told the pack he was going visiting,) and we went swimming. The cold water didn't bother either of us, so I got a great view of Seth in his boardies, rather than the typical wetsuit. Not that I would have minded, the latter are usually very, _very _tight – it would have showed of every muscle, every line, every_thing_ that Seth had to offer. Someone giggled.

I opened my eyes in a flash and saw Jasper, his eyes closed, biting his lips, trying to suppress a moan. Oh, shoot, I realised what I had done.

Jasper had felt my lust for Seth, and his... body had responded to it.

Alice was giggling and Emmett was snorting. Bella looked like someone had just told her that Santa didn't exist, she was shocked at seeing my big brother like this.  
I quickly thought of something very un-arousing...Mike Newton in a 'mankini.' Jasper's eye's snapped open and he looked at me.  
"What the hell were you thinking about?" he demanded.  
"Nothing..."... _smooth Lily..._  
"Whatever." He sighed, knowing he would get no more out of me.

"I think we need to go on a shopping trip – just us girls." Alice chirped. Bella groaned,  
"Uh, Alice, Bella and I already have plans..." Edward lied, saving his girlfriend. Alice stuck her tongue out.  
"Fine." She huffed. "Lily and Rose will come with me, won't you?" I thought about it for a minute...I could get something to wear next time I see Seth.  
"If we're going to Seattle, I'm in." I grinned. Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry Alice, Emmett and I are spending the weekend together...smashing houses." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at us. Alice shrugged,  
"I guess it's just us then, Lily." Her eyes glazed over as she watched what we would do, "This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Browsing through various scraps of lace and silk, Alice chatted mindlessly, occasionally pulling out something.  
"Lily, this color would go beautifully with your hair...so anyway, I told Jasper tha-oooh! That's cute, and it's the right size to!...that I was not to worry, and I'm certain that if you had a boyfriend that you would most definitely tell me...wouldn't you Lily?" I looked at her,  
"Alice, I wouldn't need to tell you," I lied, "you'd see it if anything was serious." She frowned.  
"I'd much rather you'd tell me anyway...oh, Lily you have to try this on!" she handed me a matching bra and panty set, blood red with black lace trimming. I couldn't resist – red was my favourite color, it set my ivory skin of brilliantly.  
Alice pushed me into a dressing room and I pulled on the underwear. The bra clasped up at the front..._easy access_...I grinned to myself.  
"Come one Lily! I want to see!" I pulled back the curtain and stepped out. I wasn't ashamed of my body – what did I care if Alice saw? I was covered up... a little bit any way. She gasped.  
"Oh Lily, it's perfect!" she chirped, "You simply _have_ to get it." I looked back at the mirror behind me, staring at the place where the lacy fabric disappeared between my cheeks. It was perfect...that is, a perfect weapon for seduction...I grinned at Alice.  
"Of course I'm going to ge-" Alice looked at me, her eyes widening.  
"Your future just disappeared." She gasped, "I just realised, that's what happens when Bella goes to see those disgusting dogs."  
I growled, _my Seth is not disgusting!_ Alice looked at me.  
"Oh my _gosh!_" Alice put two and two together, "you do have a boyfriend...he's one of the _dogs_ isn't he!" I looked at her, scared. What would she do? Should I tell Alice the truth?  
"Alice, I know you're going to take this badly...but, I'm in love with him...and he's in love with me." I watched her expression carefully.  
"Which one?" she whispered  
"Seth Clearwater."  
"Wait, did he imprint on you?"  
"Yes." I braced myself...  
"Oh Lily! Why didn't you tell me?" she pulled me into a bone-breaking hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"You're not angry?" I asked, confused.  
"Of course not!" She smiled, "A little confused, but not angry. If he imprinted on you it means you found your soul mate."  
"I know Alice," I smiled. "I'm so glad you understand, Seth said that you, the rest of the Cullens and the pack, would try to keep us apart."  
"Well, I don't know what the others will do..." she thought, "perhaps it's best if we don't tell anyone." I nodded.  
"Don't even _think_ about it Alice."

I spent the rest of the trip filling Alice in, and letting her help me choose outfits, both for wearing with Seth and everywhere else. She was so happy for us, and I was overjoyed with being able to talk about it with someone else. Alice promised to help me get to spend more time with Seth, but as long as she didn't have to hear any "R-rated details – he is a werewolf after all."

We chose some dresses for Esme and Rose, and left Seattle. The trunk of Alice's car filled to the brim, as well as the back seat.

"All clear." Alice whispered. "They're out of earshot."  
I flipped open my phone and pressed the number 1 on speed dial. Alice raised her eyebrows. The phone on the other side of the line rang, until Seth picked up.  
"Mmm?" He murmured sleepily.  
"Oh, baby, did I wake you?" I cooed, and he perked up instantly.  
"Oh, no I was just...erm...doing push ups." Alice snorted. "Who was that?" he squeaked.  
"Alice - Seth, she worked it out." I said, hoping he would understand.  
"Oh. Is she going to whoop me?" he said. Alice grinned.  
"Only if you hurt her, mutt!" she laughed. "If you try anything...you'll lose little Seth."  
I hear him swallow.  
"Don't worry, she wouldn't do that to you." I added hurriedly.  
"Yeah, I know...besides I'd never hurt you, Angel."  
"I know." I sighed, and Alice rolled her eyes. "Can we meet up, Seth?"  
"When?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"Give me 10 minutes, usual spot?"  
"Nah, I want to go cliff diving."  
"Awesome, I'll see you there."  
"See you." I smiled, as I heard him hang up. Alice looked at me.  
"That's it?" she smirked "No, 'I love you ' or 'you hang up first, no you, okay on the count of three, okay, 1..2..3.., you didn't hang up' 's?" I threw a pillow at her, which she neatly dodged.  
"I need to get changed." I laughed, and ran up the stairs.  
"You're outfit will look really cute, just so you know!' she called after me.

I looked around; from my vantage point up in the tree I could see that there was no one around.

The first time Seth took me cliff diving, he brought me to this very spot, - well not in the tree – he told me that the pack were the only ones strong and fit enough to get to this spot, so it was likely that any one would find us if he made sure the pack were busy. The cliff face itself was away from the beach, so no one would see us throwing ourselves of it. The water below was rougher then anywhere else in La Push, at anytime. The waves would slam any human against the rocks and break their neck – if they were lucky – but for Seth – possessing super strength, a very, very, _very _high stamina and the ability to heal straight away, - and myself – not having to breathe, the inability to get hurt, and being unusually strong (for a vampire) – it's the equivalent of the whirlpools kids make in swimming pools; not dangerous, just heaps of fun.

I straightened my top and grinned. Alice definitely was a genius when it came to clothes – she'd helped me pick my outfit. A hot pink tank, which showed off my toned midriff, a pair of extremely short black boardies with flowers the same colour of my top printed on them and wedges with black accents. Alice had braided my hair into 2 plaits and woven black ribbon into them. I looked casual, but ready for some fun. I couldn't wait to see Seth's reaction when I showed him what I had underneath...

I heard someone running up the slope, and sure enough, within minutes, Seth came into view.  
He looked around, but not up, so he didn't see me – he could smell me though, just as well as I could smell him, but he wasn't as good at fining the source of a smell as I was.  
He edged towards the edge of the cliff and looked over – I had to stifle a laugh. Seth looked up, with his nose in the air, and took a long puff in through his nose. I jumped quickly and silently from my perch, as he turned, and landed behind him.

"You, boy..." I whispered, and pressed two fingers into his back, "Don't move, or I'll shoo 'cha." I saw his ears rise as he grinned.  
"Oh please miss..." he whimpered, fighting back a laugh, "don' hurt meh' please...I got fam'ly, see"  
"Family, huh?" I murmured, "That changes things...tell me about them."  
"I got a bi' sis, and meh mom..." he stammered, "buh I jus' got mehself a girlfriend...n' she says she don' wan'na live wiv'ou' meh."  
"Is that so? What's she like – your girlfriend." I smirked.  
"She's beautiful, and smart," he said, dropping the phony accent and turning around slowly, "and she's fun and when she laughs, it's like the whole world is laughing with her." He looked down at me. "My girlfriend shines and sparkles when her world is lit up...and she looks really good for her age." He grinned. I poked my fingers into his stomach.  
"You calling me old, Seth?" I demanded.  
"No ma'am, I'm calling my girlfriend old." I growled.  
"117 isn't _that_ old, kiddo." He raised an eyebrow,  
"I believe you are stalking me miss, I think I will have to protect myself." He grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder.  
"Hey! Put me down, mutt!" I squealed. "Oi! Let me go!" he laughed.  
"Not so tough now, are you?" He started walking...towards the cliff edge. "You know, I get a pretty good view of your butt like this." He laughed, "I like you outfit by the way...very cute." I giggled and shifted my bum around a bit.  
"I get a pretty good look from here, as well." I shot back at him, tapping the back pocket of his boardies for emphasis. I knew we'd made it to the edge of the cliff because he stopped walking and set me down carefully.  
"Strip, Lily." He commanded. I tried to looked shocked and wrapped my arms around myself. "Lily, take off those clothes or I'll throw you in with them on."  
"Alice would kill you if you ruined these clothes – they're brand new." I warned.  
"Strip." He crossed his arms, and I sighed in defeat. In one quick movement; I managed to pull of my shoes and tug the singlet over my head. I watched Seth as his eye's trailed over my body, creating a warm feeling, all over my skin and in the pit of my stomach. I hooked my thumbs under the waistband of my shorts and slowly pulled them down – teasing – looking him straight in the eye. He groaned in frustration.  
"Please...don't do this to me Lily..." He whispered. I looked at him innocently,  
"Do what?" I smiled; "You told me to strip..." he rolled his eyes, and took a step forward.

One muscular arm snaked around my waist and pulled me tight against his chest, while the other hand tilted my chin up gently and placed itself against my cheek. It spread from my temple to the underside of my jaw, and his long thumb brushed lightly against my lips.  
I leaned into his embrace as my lips parted of their own accord.  
He bent down towards me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up, clinging to him. I placed light feathery kisses all over his face, starting at his forehead and slowly making my way down to his chin, skipping over his mouth.  
Seth groaned and squeezed my thigh; I looked at him, shrugged, and pressed my lips against his. They moved with mine, soft and sweet. My tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, he gasped, but allowed entrance. I explored his mouth with my tongue, committing it to memory.  
The kiss grew deeper, more demanding, and I felt my toes curling in pleasure. Seth pulled back for a breath, so my mouth moved to his throat. I bit him gently, ensuring I didn't insert any venom, and was rewarded with a yelp of shock, and enjoyment. Not to mention the lust radiating off him.  
I pulled back. Seth groaned in disappointment.  
"What's wrong?" he muttered, "Why'd you stop?" I grinned.  
"We've got some jumping to do."

Soaked to the bone, we trudged back u the beach, grinning from ear to ear. Seth had his arm draped over my shoulders and I had mine around his waist...actually his hips, I couldn't reach that far up and be comfortable at the same time.  
We weren't talking – we didn't need to – we were just smiling and walking, at a humans pace. To any unsuspecting onlookers we were just two teenagers, in love.

Suddenly, I was hit with a disgusting smell. I stopped dead, and Seth stiffened. We looked at each other, panicking.  
"The pack." He whispered, eyes wide with fear. I looked around. "Run!" I shook my head.  
"They'll catch my scent..." I didn't know what to do, and then it hit me "the water." I threw myself into the waves and swam out until it was too deep for any human to venture. I stayed under the surface, not breathing, and watched the events unfold through Seth's mind.

_. ..shit...what if they smell her on me...dammit...keep walking...  
"Seth! Hey man!" Quill called out, running over "What's up?" The rest of the pack joined him. Jacob and Sam looked at each other and then looked back at me...suspiciously...  
"Seth...why do you smell like a leech?" Sam frowned. Looked quickly away, into the water where I knew she was waiting for me.  
...Oh god, Lily what do I do?... I wished there was some way she could help me  
"Leech...dude, Sam I _do not _smell like leech!" I laughed. Quil and Embry took a long sniff.  
"No, Sam's right," Embry winced, "You stink." Paul started shaking,  
"You trying to be friendly with 'em?" he growled, "You trying to break the treaty, Seth?" Sam looked around.  
"Paul, control yourself!" he ordered, and looked at me. "Seth, tell us the truth." I couldn't disobey my alpha's command.  
"I went cliff diving," I gushed, hating myself, "with Lily."  
"Lily?" Jacob gasped, "as in...the newest Cullen?" Sam grabbed my arm.  
"What the hell Seth!" he growled, shaking in anger, like the rest of the pack. "Why are you hanging out with a fucking blood sucking monster!"  
"Because I love her." I whispered. Sam roared,  
"You idiot! You can't fall in love with one of THEM!" He yelled, "She's a monster, she's our enemy!"  
"No!" I screeched, "She's my imprint!" I yanked my arm out of his grip."Don't you ever call her a monster again!" Jacob looked at me and rolled his eyes, finally getting it.  
"So...you've imprinted." He sighed, I nodded.  
"When are we going to meet her?" Sam tried to smile. Paul growled.  
__ "When we rip her to shreds!"  
"Paul, NO!" Sam commanded, "If the le-girl is Seth's imprint, we can't kill her. So for goodness sake, get a hold of yourself, or get lost." Paul took one last look at us all and ran away, but, knowing him this wouldn't be the end._

I pulled myself out of Seth's head, _they're okay with it!_ I thought, racing towards to sand.  
I ran out of the water and jumped onto Seth's back, squealing in excitement. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his hair, as the wolves stared with wide eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I grinned. Seth laughed,  
"Lily, I think you should let go, so I can introduce you." He snorted. I clambered off him and stood beside Seth..._my Seth..._  
"Hi!" I grinned, overjoyed. "I'm Lilith Whitlock, or Lily Cullen depending on which story you believe." Seth smiled.  
"Lily, this is S-" he started, but I jumped the gun.  
"Sam, Quil, Jacob and Embry." I laughed. Their jaws dropped.  
"How did you-" Jacob stammered.  
"Seth told me." I shrugged, "You might want to close your mouth, _pup_, or the birds will nest." Jacob closed his mouth with an audible _snap! _while the others laughed. Seth took my small hand in his large one, and squeezed gently.

I knew that there will be problems along the line, but for now, everything's good.

**There will be conflict!**

**Oh and btw, for those of you delicate insolent people who don't know what a mankini is... google it. But make sure that the parentals aren't around and you have a barf bag nearby.**

**R&R**


	7. Worries

* Hey everyone, this is the beginning of where I take over! Please be nice because this is a little different than what I'm used too and if I suck at this job, PLEASE tell me! Lexi! *

**Lily's POV**

"So, where are you from?" Jacob asked in an attempt to be polite. Even so, you could hear the agitation in his voice. It was obvious that none of them were happy with the imprint, but even so. It wasn't my problem. I had my Seth, and that was all that mattered to me.

"I am originally from Texas, but for the past century or so I've been a nomad."

"A nomad?" He asked, apparently I was going to have to dumb it down a few notches.

"I moved around a lot, not staying in one place for more than a few days. I didn't really have a set location like the Cullens do. Hell, I didn't have anything that the Cullens have."

"You mean you didn't have a family? I thought all bloodsuckers had covens or something like that."

"Well, I did travel with a few people for a while, but we sort of broke off after a while. It's very rare for vampires to live together like the Cullens do. I've been on my own for most of this life."

"I'm so sorry." Seth said, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"It's okay now. I have you, I have my brother, and..." I looked at my watch. Jasper was going to be expecting me home any minute! How the hell did time fly by so fast? "And, I have to go, _now._"

"Why so soon?" Seth asked, concerned.

"They didn't think I'd be out this long..." I said, trailing off. The thoughts going through these guy's heads were ridiculous. Paul even went so far as to think I was cheating on him! I turned to Seth.

"If you want me to keep this relationship a secret, you have to let me go. You have to trust that I love you, and I will come back as soon as I can. There is only so much Alice can do to hod Jasper off, and if he finds me..."

"You're dead, I get it. Don't worry, I do trust you. It's them I don't trust. I'm afraid that one of these times I'm going to let you go and they're not going to let you come back." Seth was honestly very worried about me. Thoughts kept popping up in his head about the worst things that could happen to me in the next twenty-four hours. Most of them ended up with my death.

"Seth, stop. You need to stop thinking like that. I love you so much, and not even Jasper can keep me away from you. I won't die, and I will see you soon. I promise." With that, I pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Baby." He said.

Naturally, Embry had to break the moment, "Get a room!" he yelled. Sam gave him a look, and then signaled for the three boys to follow allowing Seth and I to have some alone time. The ony problem was I _really _had to get going.

"Stupid Embry." He said, grumbling.

"Ignore him," I responded while kissing my Seth's mouth. God, he tasted so good.

Seth pulled away, and I frowned. "You have to get going. Keep the secret first, enjoy each other second."

"Ugh, you're right." I groaned. I gave him another quick kiss goodbye, and headed off towards my new home. The home where I predicted that an angry Confederate Major was waiting to bury me alive.

JASPER'S POV

Where was she? Alice said she would only be gone for a few hours, and it had been about four or five. This was ridiculous, and what mad it even worse was that Alice knew exactly what was going on, and refused to tell me.

"She'll tell you when the time is right." Was her response every single time I asked her. My reaction to that response was the same as well. I would roll my eyes, groan, and go back to pacing. _What if something bad happened to her?_ I thought to myself. That was just it though, nobody knew where she was. I double checked with Edward and he said that she was still missing from Alice's visions.

As soon as I was getting ready to try and force something out of Alice, I heard the front door open and shut in just enough time to let another vampire in the house.

"Where have you been?" I asked, running into the living room.

"None of your business!" She yelled. She then ran upstairs and got in the shower. Naturally, Alice followed no doubt wanting to pick out an outfit for her. Swear, Lily and I were going to have a serious discussion when she gets out.

LILY'S POV

Jasper was so annoying! Couldn't he just let me live my life? I had gone for 117 years without him, I'm sure I could last another few days. I swear, if he didn't back off soon, I would have to steal his power and force him to chill out.

I couldn't talk to him all heated like I was, so I ran upstairs after my confrontation with Jasper to take a relaxing shower in preparation for the fight soon to happen. It would also help to wash away the dog smell that he would notice, wasting the time I spent on the way home making excuses.

As I got out of the shower, I threw my hair in a wrap, threw a rob on, and headed into the hallway, forgetting that I didn't yet have a room to call my own.

"Come in my room!" I heard Alice yell from down the hall. I walked in to find several outfits strewn out across the bedroom.

"Alice, I'm not going anywhere special tonight. I'm going to have a fight with my brother about privacy and harassment, and then I am going to work on my homework."

"You don't have to fight with him. He _can_ be reasonable if you word yourself correctly."

"That's just it. We have never had a regular "discussion" that didn't end up with us screaming at each other. We're siblings, it's only natural that our personalities collide."

"I could talk to him first if you want, you know, calm him down a little. He was really worried about you. You shouldn't have kept him waiting that long."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time with my boyfriend that I don't even know when I'll see him again!" I shouted, luckily, Alice put her hand over my mouth quickly so I would shut up.

She whispered, "Shut up you idiot! They can hear you!"

"Oh yeah, right." I said, feeling very stupid. Hey, it had been a while since I had to worry about other vampires. Give me a break!

Alice braided my hair into two long braids that rolled down the sides of my neck, and gave me a cute outfit for my pajamas. I hadn't worn pajamas in a while, so it felt a little weird.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jasper was on the other side, and I knew that this was not going to end well.

I begged in my head that Alice wouldn't answer the door for some reason. That she was too busy braiding my hair to care about her husband who was on the other side of the door. I know, fat chance.

She dropped what she was doing and skipped over to the door. Her and Jasper mumbled a few words to each other, and then she skipped downstairs leaving me with my grim reaper. The one who was going to rip me to shreds and burn the pieces. My brother.

"We need to talk." He said sternly. He stood in a way that made it so I couldn't escape. He knew me too well. This was happening. I was going to be forced into telling my secret, and the worst part was, Alice knew this was going to happen ever since I walked through that door.


	8. Lies

Lily's POV

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jasper was on the other side, and I knew that this was not going to end well.

I begged in my head that Alice wouldn't answer the door for some reason. That she was too busy braiding my hair to care about her husband who was on the other side of the door. I know, fat chance.

She dropped what she was doing and skipped over to the door. Her and Jasper mumbled a few words to each other, and then she skipped downstairs leaving me with my grim reaper. The one who was going to rip me to shreds and burn the pieces. My brother.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

He stood in a way that made it so I couldn't escape. He knew me too well. This was happening. I was going to be forced into telling my secret, and the worst part was, Alice knew this was going to happen ever since I walked through that door.

"Okay…talk." I wanted him to make the first move. I am the victim here, and if I talk first, I have no choice but to spill. If he talks first, depending on the questions he asks, I may be able to avoid my secret.

"Where were you today?" He was still blocking me, but this question was easy enough. _Stick to the story _I thought to myself.

"I was at the movies." He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you weren't. Tell me the truth." All right, this was getting annoying.

"Why do you _care_?" A sent as much anger and annoyance to him as possible.

"I care, because I love you. Seeing you again is one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and I don't want to loose you again. I want you to know that you can trust me, and that you mean the world to me."

"I _do _trust you, but sometimes I just need to be by myself. I can't go through life thinking I have my big brother looking over my shoulder. I need some things that are private to _me." _I put emphasis on the last word, hoping he would take the clue.

"Like a werewolf boyfriend?" Whoa. Did not see that one coming.

"How do you know?" I finally asked after finding my voice again.

"Edward was concerned, he passed you on your way to meet up with Seth." So Edward was the betrayer. I was going to have a talk with him…

"Why would he do that? I thought he was all for privacy!" This was so aggravating! It wasn't fair!

"He was concerned. Werewolves are unstable. He didn't want you to get hurt." Jasper's face was still calm, as if nothing that had happened affected him in any way.

"So? I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby!"

"Of course you aren't a baby, but you still don't know what you're getting yourself into. You could get hurt."

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, because Seth Clearwater imprinted on me, and I love him just as much!" I finally yelled it all out. I heard a chorus of gasps and chuckles from downstairs. Alice and Edward were nowhere to be found. Yet.

"No. I forbid you."

"Who are you my father?"

"No, but I'm the closest thing you have to an older relative, henceforth I make the calls."

"That's BS. If it's really a problem, I'll leave and you can go back to thinking I don't exist. Then, we'll all be happy!" That was harsh, but it was true. I would do anything to be able to be with my Seth. If that included giving up my brother, well, I might do it. He left me, so maybe he should get a taste of his own medicine.

"Please, don't leave. I'm just trying to find the best way to keep you safe."

"Werewolves aren't dangerous to me. I am his _imprint_. He can't hurt me."

"Sam hurt Emily," he said, blankly.

"Seth isn't Sam." I said, staring into his eyes for the first time.

"Things happen to those around them, people get hurt. It isn't something anyone can control."

"Yeah _people_ get hurt. Not the vampires!"

"Lily, they are designed in every way to _kill_ vampires!"

"Yeah, and vampires are designed to kill humans, but do you see Bella and Edward breaking up anytime soon?"

"They don't matter. Edward is…well…predictable. He has self control-"

"Are you saying that Seth doesn't?"

"Well, yes."

"Move." I was beyond mad at this point. I just wanted some time to e by myself. What part of _imprint_ did they not understand?

"Promise me you won't go near that mutt."

"Fine. I promise."

"Please, be careful."

"I will."

With that, Jasper moved and I walked downstairs. I kept walking, not staring at the faces of the Cullens. Not staring at the faces of my new family, I walked right through the front door. I had done the impossible; I had lied to Jasper Hale, the empath.


	9. Scents

JASPER'S POV

_It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. _I kept chanting that in my head so that I wouldn't go running after Lily to apologize. I wasn't sorry. I didn't regret telling her to stay away from those mutts. We don't belong with them.

After Lily left, I went downstairs to find Edward.

"You should talk to her." I simply said. It was true.

"Not now, I don't have a death wish." He said, shaking his head. I didn't blame him. Lily was going to light him up.

"Soon, though. Before you both can find something else to hate each other for."

"Fine, Jazz, I'll go. If I'm not back in a half and hour, come find me." He stood up from the couch and started walking at a human pace, no doubt procrastinating, to go get his keys.

"Edward!" I said. I needed to tell him something.

"What?" he said.

"Thank you, for telling me. I only want to keep her safe." I _was_ truly grateful to Edward for this.

"I know the feeling." He laughed, walking out of the house. I _really_ hoped that Lily wasn't going to dismember him.

LILY'S POV

There were about three things I wanted to do right now. One, I wanted to kill Edward for telling Jasper. Two, I wanted to kill Alice for leaving Jasper and I alone, knowing he was going to get me in trouble. Three, I wanted to visit Seth and warn him that they all know about us. Well, I assume they do. There aren't a lot of secrets kept in the Cullen house.

I ran into the woods, and I heard a set of feet following me. Unfortunately, it wasn't the pair of feet I wanted following me. I turned around and saw Edward Cullen standing right in front of me. I wanted to jump at him so bad, but I knew that would only make things worse in the end. Instead, I pictured the way I would kill him if I could, and replayed it over and over again.

"Lily, please. I know you're angry with me, but listen. I was just trying to help." He was pleading, and it worked. For a split second I was distracted from my "killing spree" to think about whether or not I was being fair.

"You took the love of my life away from me." I stated.

"It wasn't safe for you." He said, looking at the ground. This was ridiculous.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my brother. Seth is my _imprint._ He isn't my boyfriend or best friend, my _imprint._ He loves me with all his heart, and I love him all the same. There is no possible way to keep us apart. If you all try, I will leave, and I won't come back. Seth isn't going to hurt me any more than you would hurt Bella." I didn't mean to pay the Bella card, but at this point it was mandatory.

"It's not the same." He said colder than before. I knew I touched a nerve.

"How is it not the same? Because you have more self control over Seth, right? Well guess what? I don't care! I love him. Even if you had no self-control, wouldn't you still be with Bella? Even if she couldn't be with you? It's the _same_ thing! Why can't anyone see that?" I was practically screaming. I _hated _this. I just wanted us all to get along. So what, I am in love with a werewolf. Why couldn't anyone understand that it was the same show they have been seeing for months, just with a new cast?

"You're right." He said.

"What?" I was shocked. What was I right about? The fact that this was stupid, or that it was the same show?

"Both." He looked at me, "It isn't up to me what happens between you and your brother. It isn't my call to say whether you should or shouldn't be allowed to be with Seth, but after this, after seeing your mind and hearing your thoughts, you're right. It's the same show with Bella, and me and we have all accepted that danger. We have to accept this one too. I'll talk to the others, even though they might not warm up to the idea at first, they'll have to eventually. You've made your decision, and I think that everyone else would rather accept you are dating a filthy mutt than have you leave. Especially Jasper."

"That's great, but I'm sure it doesn't matter anymore. Jasper hates me." I looked to the ground, stealing Edward's move. I just wanted to go away.

"He doesn't hate you, he just cares about you. He's lost you once, he doesn't want that to happen again." So now _he_ was playing the reasonable card. I see.

"So he'll take my soul mate away from me forever? I hardly think that's fair."

"That's why I'll talk to him. Until then though, try not to be reckless, please?"

"Well, there goes my plans for the day." I smiled. At least Edward was on my side now, and so was Alice. I think. Either way, Edward was cool with me dating a werewolf. He would persuade the others eventually.

"I should go back." He said, running towards the house. _Good luck_. I said silently in my head.

I ran a little closer to the line hoping to catch Seth's scent and track him down. Though, it wasn't Seth's scent I caught. It was another vampire's.


	10. Conditions

* I do not own twilight *

LILY'S POV

I should go back." He said, running towards the house. _Good luck_. I said silently in my head.

I ran a little closer to the line hoping to catch Seth's scent and track him down. Though, it wasn't Seth's scent I caught. It was another vampire's.

"Where are you going?" Crap.

"None of your business." I said, stating the fact. Why did he care so much?  
"As your brother, it automatically makes it my business. Didn't we already go through this?"

"Jazz, just drop it okay? Go hang out with Edward for a while and leave me alone." I wanted so badly to get rid of him right now. I didn't want to fight so close to the line, and I had a feeling if I made a run for it, I would get tackled to the ground and possibly even gagged.

"Why Edward? I thought you hated him." He said. One thing about Jasper, he was very bad at hiding what he was trying to say. Maybe it was because of the fact he had to be direct with the newborns? I don't know, all I know is that Jasper was captain obvious himself.

"Look, don't go getting jealous just because now I like another guy in this house, okay? I like him now because unlike somebody else I know, he understands my point of view. He knows where I'm coming from, hell; he's been there. We had a little heart to heart while you were at home probably moping."

"First of all, I don't mope. _I_ was the one who told him to come talk to you. He wanted to wait until you cooled down a little, but I said it would be better now. Secondly, I know his story. He hasn't been anywhere near this situation. Seth is a werewolf. He is _dangerous_ Lily. You can't be near him and not be at risk. It isn't possible."

"Okay, here's where I draw the line. Are you going to be able to give me five minutes of silence so I can share my point of view or are you just going to keep interrupting me? If you can't keep your mouth shut, I might as well just go home because this conversation is going to go nowhere."

"As long as you don't go saying things that-"

"Jasper you don't get it, do you? I am not trying to change your mind about werewolves! I could care less if you hate them or if you love them. At this point, it's a matter of trust. I _need_ you to trust that I can take care of myself. I know that I'll always be a little sister to you, but you need to realize that mentally at least, I am about 150 years old. I'm pretty sure I know when something is too dangerous for me to handle."

"You're right." Wait; did I just hear him right? Is he actually agreeing with something I said?

"Excuse me?" I said, second-guessing myself. This was going to be interesting…

"I said, you are right. Even though I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the over-protectiveness that comes with being a big brother, I have to learn to trust your judgment. At this point, you probably know yourself better than I do. The last time I saw you; you were young and naïve. You were ready to jump into any fight that crossed you just to have some fun. Now though, a century later, you've changed. I can hear it in your voice, and I can feel it in your heart. You are a responsible woman that I need to learn to trust."

"Wow, Jazz, that's…" I was speechless. Jasper has never said anything so kind and heart wrenching to me at all in the past few days. It has been fight over fight. I didn't think he would ever be able to see at my level. I may not be able to convince him that Seth isn't dangerous, but I think he'll loosen up now.

"You better not be messing with my head, empath." I warned as I came to realization. He could be making me feel this way so I'd drop it all and go home. The sad thing was, I fell for it.

"I'm not. I mean what I say. You're my little Lily and I'm here to look out for you, but I think it's time I took off the leash and let you run free."

"Okay, I have a few conditions then, leash man." I decided to humor him. This was getting way to mushy for my liking.

"Yes?" he said, interested.

"One," I started, "Never say that again."

"Never say what?" he asked. Oh my god, he was acting like a three year old.

"Those Zen sayings or what not. They're weird and creep me out." WE both laughed a little, but in the end he nodded saying he agreed.

"Secondly, I need my space. Please, don't hover around me all the time, and don't make Alice spy for you either. She's my friend, and I don't want to have to hide stuff from her too." There was some stuff your older brother does not need to know. I needed to be able to know that he wouldn't go forcing Alice to spill whatever I had said to her.

"Lastly, quit being so serious all the time. Loosen up a little like the Jasper I used to know." I missed him, a lot and I knew that the Cullens would appreciate me bringing him back.

"You got it, Lily. You got it." Jasper came up to me and gave me a hug. I felt safe for a moment. I guess that's the way it's all supposed to be.

"Do I get a few conditions of my own?" He asked, breaking away, the mood getting serious again.

"Unfortunately, to be fair, you _are_ allowed some, yes." I groaned. What was he going to come up with? Never see Seth again? Oh god I hope not.

"I only have one condition, and it is very simple. I need to know that when you are with Seth you are okay. I am going to buy you a cell phone, and I expect that you'll have it on you at all times. If I call, please answer. I don't think it would be good for either of us if I drove myself insane."

"No, it wouldn't." I agreed, grimacing at the thought of Jasper mad again. I didn't like seeing him like that, and I'm sure he didn't like yelling at me like that either.

"So, please, just…be safe I guess."

"I will, Jazz. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, I do." He said, and we hugged again. Twice in one day. A new vampire record.

* I know, you were probably all looking for something a little more exciting than Jasper, but I honestly forgot who was supposed to show up, so I threw this in there. I hoped you liked it all the same. Thanks for your patience; I was a little slow updating. I slept over at my camp all last week and this past week I was in the cape. Unfortunately, neither of those places have Internet, so I was stuck. Waiting. Trying to remember what I was supposed to do with this chapter. Anyway, thank you all so much! Lexi *


	11. Big Sister

LILY'S POV 

"Seth!" I yelled once I got to the line. I wasn't allowed to go over it, so I would have to try and get Seth to come here. Unfortunately, I got the opposite.

"Why do you want my brother, leach?" She asked, walking up to the line. She must've heard me yelling while she was on patrol and phased back into human form to talk to me.

"I just need to talk to him." I said as calmly as I could. If this girl didn't let me talk to Seth soon, I might have to cross the line. Literally.

"Why? I have to hear everything you say anyway, you might as well just tell me." God, this girl was getting on my nerves. Couldn't she just run back and get Seth?

"Where is Seth?" I growled. In a minute, I was going to tackle her.

"If you really must know, he's sleeping. You tired him out yesterday with all of your drama. It's like a friggin' soap opera in his head, and that leads me to my next statement: Keep your bloodsucking family members away from him."

"They've never done anything to him. I would've known by now." Had Jasper done something behind my back? Had Edward? What was going on?

"Yeah well, Mr. Tough guy was giving him some crap last night. They crossed trails and apparently Seth got a mouthful."

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I really don't care right now, but I need to talk to Seth. It's important." Well, it wasn't do or die important, but it was an ASAP kind of thing.

"I am Leah, and I am Seth's older sister. Now, you can tell me what you so desperately need to tell to Seth, or you can go home. Either way, make it quick because I need to get back on patrol or Sam is gonna have my ass."

"Fine. Just tell him 'Miller's Peak.' He'll know what I mean."

"Ooh, we're getting cryptic now, aren't we? It doesn't really matter, I'll find out eventually, but still. Remember that Seth is my little brother, and I've got his back. If you or your bloodsucker family hurt him, I won't hesitate to come after you." The look in her eyes told me that she was serious. It was interesting that all this time everyone had been afraid of Seth hurting me. It wasn't a possibility that I could hurt him. I guess to the wolves it was a different outlook.

"Thank you Leah, I'll be sure they get the message, as I'm sure that you'll give Seth mine." I was trying to be direct while also being polite. I could tell that all Leah wanted to do was look after her brother, but she was very obnoxious about it.

"Sure, whatever." She said, and walked off, most likely to phase again.

It was interesting meeting Leah. She was nothing like Seth. Seth was kind, caring, funny, and a good friend. Leah just stared at me like she would rather die trying to kill me than allow her brother to date me. I wondered if Jasper and her got along?

* Hey guys, sorry for the extremely short chapter. I really don't feel that good, so I'm not really in the writing mode lately. If you have any ideas about where the story should go, let me know and I'll try to fit them in. Like I said, I haven't been 'in the zone' lately, and that means less updates. I really enjoy writing this fan fiction; I just don't know what to do with it right now. Thank you guys so much, and thanks for your never-ending patience. Lexi *


	12. Memories

LILLY'S POV

I really hoped that Seth would get my message. Leah didn't seem like the type of person – or werewolf – that would tell anyone anything that could harm Seth. _I_ knew I wasn't going to harm Seth. She just didn't understand me, that's all.

I figured that if Seth _did_ get the message, he would go to Miller's Peak, and if I weren't there he would call me, so instead of waiting for him, I decided to go home. Edward was probably with Bella, Jasper and Emmett were probably playing video games and Rosalie and Alice were probably shopping. That meant that I would possibly get some time to myself.

I walked in and found everyone in the living room. Even Bella, who looked like she was about to pass out. _This can't be good…_I thought to myself.

"What's going on?" I said, jumping into the conversation. Jasper looked at Edward, but Edward shook his head.

"This involves her now, too." He told him. Then, he turned to me,

"Someone was in Bella's room. The scent is unfamiliar, which worries me even more."

"Maybe it's just a nomad? Don't they come through here all the time to see you guys?"

"Whoever it was left Bella's father alive. No nomad would've. It's someone who's being cautious, someone who knows we're watching." Rosalie explained further. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Was anything from your room missing?" I asked Bella.

"A few shirts, but nothing much." Oh. My. God.

* FLASHBACK *

"Come on, Lilly! You don't know what you're missing. We never run out of food, and we get to fight. All the time. You should definitely give it a try. Your brother liked it." Jeremy said.

Jeremy was a friend from high school. He was turned a few years before me, and unfortunately he was welcomed into none other than a vampire army. The only thing was, how did he know about my brother?

"How do you know about Jasper?" I asked him. I had just found out a few weeks ago that Jasper had been turned into a vampire, I really hoped that he hadn't been involved in this madness. It was cruel, and it was wrong. It had also changed who Jeremy was. If it had turned Jasper the same way…I couldn't even think about it.

"He's with Maria's army. Her and Juan did a raid together last year. Of course, Maria turned and tried to kill us all, but we forced them to retreat. Jasper in tow. Him and I were partners, I'm surprised I didn't get killed. I guess he liked me, just like his beautiful sister." Jeremy kissed me, but I shrugged him off.

"Jeremy, focus. For the past three years, I thought that Jasper was dead. I'm just now finding out he's a vampire, and he's alive somewhere. Where is Maria's army?"

"Well, her people conquered most of the south for a while. Well through Mexico City. It's a long shot that he's even still there. Most people run away from this crap."

"Is there any chance you will?" I asked, seeing if I could get the old Jeremy back. The one I fell in love with.

"Sorry, Lilly. This is my life now. I'll die for my army. There's about as much a chance of me leaving as there is of you joining. It's a shame, too. You'd be a damn good fighter. Especially if you're anything like Jasper. He was a god."

"How much food do you get again?" I asked. I wasn't honestly thinking about going, yet. But I had to know. If there was a chance Jasper was still with Maria, I had to know what he had been given.

"For me? As much as I want. I just need to spread out and keep a low profile. I do have some morals, though. I track down sluts and criminals. They're no use to anyone."

"How do you track them down?" _This_ interested me, and it could possibly come in handy. I knew the basics, but I figured that someone like Jeremy would know a lot more.

"Find something with their scent on it, usually clothes or furniture, and then you track them down by looking for their scent. It's basically the same way they use bloodhounds."

"Nice."

"Look, I have to go. Tonight, we fight for Phoenix. I have to go get the troops ready. You coming?"

"No thanks, I think I'm heading north."

"Why north? Jasper would be with Maria in Mexico City." He said. He was dead set on getting me into the army, and I was dead set on not going.

"I just want a change of scenery, figuring out what it's like up there."

"Like we were supposed to do together?" He asked. Damn. "Look, I know that life's been pretty difficult for you, but I keep my promises. If you hang out here for one more night, I will go to the north with you, and we'll explore it together. Just like we said we would when we started dating."

"I don't have to fight?" I asked. If I was going to be expected to fight, then I wasn't going to do it. I didn't really care about Jeremy and if he came with me or not. He thought killing people was exciting. He changed.

"Not if you don't want to. I'll keep you safe, darlin'."

"Alright, but one night. I'm leaving tomorrow morning with or without you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

* END FLASHBACK *

"I'm so sorry." Edward said. Damn, I forgot he could read my mind.

"It's nothing, I'm over him." I said. Jasper kept flickering his eyes back in forth, but I ignored him.

"You are both probably right, but who would know that much about Alice's visions? Surely it isn't the Volturi?" Edward said.

"The only reason the Volturi would be here would be for me, and I'm not that valuable to them anymore." I said.

"What do you mean the Volturi would only be here for you?" Jasper asked. I guess I had a lot to explain to him later.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"You aren't the only reason the Volturi would be here. We've been in a few arguments with them lately over Bella. She's a human that knows way too much about who we are. You know how that works, Lilly."

"Unfortunately." I agreed. It's really very simple what happens. The human dies. But I would've never said that out loud.

"It's got to be a vampire army." I said, finally. It was the only way this all fitted together, and both Edward and Jasper knew it. None of them had the guts to say it out loud though.

"A what?" Bella said. She looked more confused than I had ever seen her before, but it was understandable. This was confusing for all of us.

"A vampire army. Bella, how much do you know about my past?" Jasper said, turning to Bella. This was going to get interesting.

"Not much, why?" She replied, and Jasper pulled up his sleeves. There were scars all over his arms. It was freaky seeing him like this, so I had to leave.

"She'll be okay." I heard somebody say as I walked out the door.


	13. Wittle Whitlock

LILY'S POV

I loved Jasper, and I wanted to protect my new family, but I couldn't hear about his past. I didn't want to know that my brother went through the same thing I did. The same years of hell that I did. I wasn't supposed to fight. I wasn't supposed to get hurt. Well, Lily, things don't always happen the way they're supposed to. I guess I learned that one the hard way.

I was sitting down at the river when I heard someone come up behind me. I immediately stood up, only to find Bella. What was she doing here?

"Hey." She said, and sat down.

"What are you doing? I doubt Edward wants you this far out, especially with only me." I was still unsure of what Edward thought about me. I was pretty sure that he trusted me, but I doubt he trusted me enough to be alone with Bella. In the woods. By a river.

"I convinced him to let me come out here. He doesn't mind. You should give him some more credit, he doesn't completely hate you."

"Yeah, I know. He'd hate anyone that was a threat to you. Your bond is too strong for him _not_ to be over-protective of you." Bella smiled. I'm glad that I could make her smile. It's little things like this that we're gonna need to live off of, especially if there's a newborn army coming our way. Nobody would say it out loud, but we all knew that lives would be lost.

"Thanks. So, why did you leave? Most people would think you would want to know what your brother was up to all this time."

"I know what he's been up to," I lied, "I didn't need to hear it again."

"You too are more alike than you think, you know. You're like his mini-me or something, just in girl form. You act the same way, and he looks at you with…"

"Disappointment?" I offered. Jasper was always better than I was. As a kid, he was faster. As a soldier, he was stronger. As a person, he was more liked. I was always, "Jasper's little sister," or "Wittle Whitlock." I was never just plain Lily when he was around.

"You'd never be a disappointment to him. I was actually going for something along the lines of admiration. He's proud of you, Lily. He's proud of the type of girl you've grown up to be. You aren't mean or nasty or rude, you're respectable, and kind, and funny and smart. Don't hate on yourself. Even if he didn't approve of you, which absolutely isn't true, you shouldn't live to please him. As long as you're happy with yourself, nothing and no-one else matters."

"Thanks Bella, I didn't know you were such a guru on sibling relationships." I laughed. She was an only child and here she was lecturing a 160-year-old vampire on her relationship with her brother. Wow, I was screwed up.

"Yeah well, when you spend most of your time with a bunch of perfect vampires, you learn a lot about living to your own standards and not the ones other people have set for you." She laughed, and she was 100% right. The Cullen's _were_ perfect. They weren't even vampires. They were angels.

"Well, we better be heading back, Jasper was kind of worried when you walked out, and I know Charlie will be expecting me soon."

"Yeah, come on." I said, and walked at a human pace beside her.

"Oh, one more thing, are you going to the training tomorrow night?" She asked.

"I didn't know about it, but I guess I'll have to go if I want to fight…"

"You don't want to fight, do you?" She asked. When did she become so good at reading people?

"I don't really have a choice, Bella. They're already short, and I want to protect you and my family. I'm not going to stand around and do nothing while they're all risking their lives. It's wrong."

"I know what you mean. I wish there was something I could do, but I know Edward isn't going to let me anywhere near that battle when it comes along."

"Yeah, probably not. You'll be safe though, which is good. You aren't any use to us dead, you know." She smiled, and I laughed a little. I really liked Bella. I wasn't sure about her at first, but after tonight, I think we might actually turn out to be good friends.

When we got to the house, Edward and Jasper were talking, probably about me, but when the heard us they stopped. Jasper went upstairs, probably to Alice, and Edward came out to great us.

"Is he okay?" I asked. My story wasn't a great one, and I knew Jasper hated it when I had to suffer.

"He's shocked, that's all. He hates knowing that you suffered the way you did, and he's glad that Jeremy's dead, because otherwise he would go on a mission and kill him himself."

"Wow, that's intense." I said. Bella was right, Jasper _did_ care about me a lot more than I gave him credit for.

"Yeah." He said, and turned to Bella, "Are you ready to go home?" He asked her. She nodded, and then turned to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, most likely." I said, and smiled. She smiled back, and I walked inside and lied down on the couch and closed my eyes, hoping for no distractions. Unfortunately, when you live in a house of nocturnal vampires, that's almost impossible.


	14. Family

LILY POV

We were sitting at lunch, Bella being the only one who actually ate anything. We had our props, but that was all they were. Props. School was crappy, as usual, and it was even worse because everyone was so stressed out with the whole vampire army thing. Jasper was freaking out because of the lack of knowledge we had, Edward was freaking out because of the danger to Bella, and Alice was well…still planning on throwing Bella a graduation party.

"You can't be serious," Bella said shaking her head. She looked like someone had just punched her in the face and called her a whore. Edward glared at me, but I didn't really care. I had gotten used to that. "You've completely lost your mind!"

Alice was smirking, and Jasper looked as if he were going to break into laughter at any moment. Honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could keep a straight face either.

"Say whatever you like about me, the party is still on."

Bella was staring at Alice, and I giggled a little. Even Edward was laughing a little at this point.

"Oh, calm down, Bella! There's no reason _not_ to go through with it. Besides, I've already sent out the invitations."

"But…the…you…I…insane!" Bella was spazzing out. Jasper really lost it this time. He was cracking up, and even Edward started laughing a little. I couldn't help myself anymore; I started laughing a little too. Only Alice kept a hold on herself, although we all knew that she was enjoying this.

"You've already bought my present." She said, solemnly, "You don't have to do anything but show up."

Bella took a few deep breaths, then spoke, "With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate."

"Graduation is what's going on right now, and a party is so appropriate it's almost passé."

"Alice!"

I decided to step in on Alice's behalf, I wasn't a huge fan of parties myself, but Alice needed some help, and I knew it would make her happy.

"There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that's going to take a little time. As long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You're only going to graduate from high school – for the first time- once. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot." I knew very well what Bella's plans were, and although Edward was glaring at me again, I had to get Bella on my side if the party thing was ever going to work. I rolled my eyes and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

_Thank you, Lily,_ she thought to me, and smiled.

"What few things do we need to get in order?" Bella asked, probably trying to change the subject. We all turned and looked at Jasper. This _was_ his area of expertise.

"I think we could use some help." He stated, mater of factly, "Tanya's family isn't the only choice we have. Carlisle's trying to track down a few old friends, and I'm looking up Peter and Charlotte. There are…other options…but we don't really want to involve southerners." Jasper said, avoiding talking about Maria in front of Bella. He didn't have very good perception of what Bella could and couldn't handle, so he usually just played it safe.

"It shouldn't be too hard." I added, "Nobody wants a visit from Italy." Bella grimaced, and Edward out his arm around her.

"But these friends, they're not going to be…_vegetarians,_ right?" Bella protested.

"No." Edward answered, speaking for the first time.

"But they're going to be here, in Forks." Bella said, a little concerned.

"They're friends," Alice reminded her, "Everything's going to be fine, don't worry. Jasper has to teach us a few courses on Newborn Elimination…" Alice trailed off, and Jasper looked uncomfortable. I don't think he liked being the center of attention. I was pretty sure I got that gene.

"When are you going?" Bella asked. We all knew what she meant.

"A week." Edward answered, again, "That ought to give us enough time."

We all looked at Bella, and she didn't look so good. I thought she was gonna puke.

"You look kind of green, Bella." Alice commented, and Edward pulled her closer against him.

"It's going to be fine, Bella, trust me." He comforted her. It really was a shame that she had to go through all of this. She didn't deserve it.

"You're looking for help…" Bella said, breaking the short silence,

"Yes…" Alice said, trying to figure out what Bella was up to.

"_I_ could help." She said, positively. Edward hissed, and Alice rolled her eyes. I was the one who spoke this time.

"Bella, that wouldn't really be _helpful_." I said, trying not to give her a negative vibe.

"Why not?" She protested, "Nine is better than eight, and there's plenty of time!"

"There's not enough time to make you helpful, Bella." I shook my head, not wanting to go on, "Do you remember how Jasper described the newborns? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control yourself, and you'd be an easy target. Adding to the fact Edward would get hurt trying to protect you, it isn't a good idea."

Edward leaned down next to her and whispered something in her ear, but I wasn't listening. Jasper was staring at me, and Alice was smiling. She was grateful for having me save her ass, and her party. I smiled back, but she wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Oh," She said, staring into space, "I hate last minute cancellations. So that puts the party list down to sixty-five…"

"Sixty-five!" Bella yelled. SO much for having a calm discussion…

"Who cancelled?" Edward asked, ignoring Bella.

"Renée." Alice said in disappointment. Bella looked surprised

"What?" She said, clearly confused. Jasper tried calming her down this time.

"She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong. You'll have a message when you get home." Typical Alice; couldn't mind her own damn business. Edward smirked a little at my comment.

After a few seconds Alice got up and threw her stuff away, leaving just as the bell rang. I hung back with Jasper.

"Is she always a showoff like that?" I asked, laughing a little. Jasper and I had the next class together; unfortunately for him it was the only one without Alice.

"Yeah, but it makes her happy. She likes being the star. She's a lot like you were when you were little, Lily. Always had to be the center of attention, always had to be right…"

"Alright, smarty, I get the point. Come on; let's get to class. I'm almost on my third tardy."

"Why?" Jasper asked, looking at me funny.

"One of us has got to be the rebel." I said, smiling. He put his arm around me and we walked of to class as brother and sister. The way it should be.


	15. Bets

LILY POV

School went by easily, as expected. Granted, it was my first time going through modern day high school, but the basics hadn't really changed all that much. You learn the same stuff on online schools that you did in the real deal. I wonder if that's why so many people were dropping out. Nobody wanted to make the effort to actually show up. Honestly, I didn't blame them.

I called Seth after school, but apparently Sam put him on duty. I wondered if Jasper had anything to do with that. We were on better terms as far as Seth went, but I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he still hated the idea of me being in love with him. Alice was on my side though, so she was able to get him to back off a little.

Which brings me to why I am sitting here. In the living room. Watching Emmett play COD while Alice and Jasper were upstairs going through their closet. Again.

"You wanna play, Lily?" Emmett asked.

"Not really, I can't follow the graphics well." It was true, even for a vampire all the spinning made me dizzy. It was too fast for me. I don't know how he and Jasper were able to play it.

"Doesn't matter, everyone else is home anyway." I heard them cross the river. Alice and Jasper came downstairs and sat on the couch as Emmett cleaned up the PS3.

"Does Esme not like you playing video games or something?" I asked. I don't think that Emmett could willingly put away a video game without some kind of threat from Esme first.

"Na, Rosie doesn't like me hogging up the T.V when she has something better to be watching. Last time, she threatened to go a week without getting any, if you know what I mean." Wow.

"Emmett?" Speak of the devil. I like everyone else in this house except for Rosalie. She hated me and I hated her. We stayed out of each other's ways, and nobody got hurt. I don't think that the Cullens would like it too much if I killed her.

"In here, baby!" Emmett yelled, and she ran in and sat on his lap. They leaned in until Alice yelled, "Get a room!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I started to laugh, getting a glare from Rosalie, but I didn't care. _Look, kid, I don't care if you're Jasper's sister, I _will_ take you down and make you regret coming here. Back off._ That just made me smile even more until Rosalie got up and left, Emmett on her tail. Jasper glared at me with that big brother glare, but I could see the smirk in his eyes.

A few minutes later, I heard Edward pull into the driveway. Bella was with him, and they came in through the garage.

"Walking and chewing gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett asked her.

"No, I punched a werewolf in the face." _Go Bella!_ I heard Jasper say in his mind. If looks could kill, I would have killed my brother twice over.

"Bad_ ass._" Emmett said, and we all laughed a little.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked as he brought Bella into the living room.

"In his study." Alice said, and her and Jasper left to go upstairs with Edward.

"You're gonna be one tough little newborn, huh Bella?" I encouraged. I was up for a little competition with the wolves. It wasn't like any of them could've gotten hurt, anyway.

"Tough enough to take you on." She smiled.

"Jasper's going to win the bet." I said to myself, but Bella heard and Edward knew it. He looked at me as he was coming downstairs at a human speed with Carlisle. _Thanks, Lily._ He said to me, and turned to Bella.

"What bet?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Jasper and Emmett like to gamble, that's all." He shrugged it off, but Bella wouldn't let it go.

"Emmett will tell me." She said, and tried to get off the couch, but Edward caught her in his arms and sat her down on top of him.

"They're betting on how many times you'll...slip in the first year." He said, unwillingly.

"Oh, so how many people I'm gonna kill?" She asked, and we all laughed a little at her less than subtle way of putting it. Carlisle tried to stay serious as he looked at her hand, but even he snickered a little.

"Rosalie thinks your temper will turn in Jasper's favor." Edward added, unwillingly.

"Jasper's betting high." She concluded.

"It will make him feel better about himself if you have a harder time. He doesn't like being the weakest link." I scoffed. I guess his ego never left.

"Sure it will," Bella smiled a little, "I guess I could throw in a couple extra homicides if it makes Jasper happy."

"Don't worry about it now. You don't need to worry about it ever, if you don't want to..." Edward drabbled off. When was he going to realize that Bella _was_ going to be one of us? She wasn't giving up this easily.

"Good news, Bella. It's just a sprain. If you keep this on," Carlisle wrapped her hand in a brace, "It should heal in a few days."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Bella said, "Well, I guess I should be getting home, Charlie will be worried." She looked at Edward, and they left with a few "byes."

I walked outside, and started running once I got passed the river. It was almost midnight by the time I got to Miller's Peak. And Seth was there. I guess Leah could pull through after all.

* * *

Hey guys! So sorry this took so long to update. Things have been super crazy lately, and I haven't had much time to update ANY of my stories. I know this chapter is short, but hopefully I'll be able to update soon with a longer chapter. Thanks so much! Lexi


	16. Sunsets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story. Not even Lily. She belongs to Kyjana. Deal with it.

LILY POV

I walked outside, and started running once I got passed the river. It was almost midnight by the time I got to Miller's Peak. And Seth was there. I guess Leah could pull through after all.

"Hey beautiful." Seth smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey handsome." I greeted him with a hug and we also did a little kissing.

"How's everything been going?" He asked. He didn't know about the army, and we wanted to keep it that way.

"Same old same old. Graduation's coming up so we're getting ready for that."

"Yeah, I mean, how many times are you gonna graduate from high school?" He scoffed.

"Nice, Seth. Real nice." I just rolled my eyes. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, but I couldn't help but feel a little offended by his comment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that." He started stuttering, and I knew he was sorry.

"It's okay, baby." I smiled, and so did he. We hugged, again.

"How's Bella? I heard Jacob tried to make a move on her and she ended up nailing him in the face. Jake's been taking it pretty hard. He didn't mean to hurt her, he's just been aggravated and all, you know that. He doesn't want her becoming..._that_."

"And what would 'that' be?" I joked.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to be able to tell Jake that she's alright, you know?"  
"Yeah, she's fine Seth. It's okay. I know it isn't easy for you that you fell in love with me, and I'm sorry about that. But yeah, Bella just sprained her wrist. It'll heal in a few days." I didn't realize that I had been twittering my fingers the whole time and looking at my feet. I guess I had picked up a few more human habits than I thought.

"Hey, look at me." Seth said, lifting my head and making me look at him, "Do you think, for one minute, I regret falling in love with you?"

"Well, you wouldn't have chosen me if you didn't have to, I know that much." He shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? I don't care about whether you're a vampire or that I'm a werewolf. I love _you_. No one on this earth. _Nothing_ on this earth is ever going to change that. Okay?"

"Okay, Seth. I get it. I'm sorry my brooding has finally got to you. I think I'm starting to pick that up from my brother." Seth laughed a little.

"Which one? Isn't Edward supposed to be the broody one?"

"Yeah, but Jasper has to experience it and passes it on to me." We both laughed a little.

We started to walk around a little after that. We walked to the top of a cliff, and together, we watched the beautiful sunset. It reminded me a lot of when I was a kid, and I would force Jasper to watch the sunsets with me. He hated it, but I always loved them. They reminded me that there was still some good in the world-some good in my life. Every once in a while, I still liked to watch them.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Are you gonna answer that?" Seth asked. My head was buried deep in Seth's chest, and I knew that it was someone from the house calling to figure out where I was and to remind me that we had school today. _Because I totally want to spend all day in school when I could stay here with Seth_. Yeah. Right.

"mmm...I wasn't planning on it." I groaned from my spot, but all the same, I got up anyway and answered the damn phone. Of course, it was Alice.

"Way to ruin the moment, Alice. I know you knew what we were doing."

"Yes, I did, and I'm not going to go into detail because your brother is breathing down my throat, but I'm pretty sure he would want me to end it soon anyway."

"Why? We kept our clothes on..."

"Trust me when I say you wouldn't have for very much longer. Anyway, you need to be back here in five minutes. We have school, and Jasper isn't going to like it if you skip."

"What's he gonna do? Ground me?"

"You'd wish he would ground you. Come on, Lily, don't make this difficult. Just get your little butt home, okay?"

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

I turned back to Seth, and he didn't look very happy.

"I know, you've got to go." Did I? I checked into the future real quick to see if I really did, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Yeah, my brother's gonna hold Alice hostage until I get back. I've seen it, if I don't get back, he's gonna burn Alice's wardrobe, and make me go with her to replace it. He pays her back, of course, but still. It's more punishment on my part than anything."  
"Clothes shopping or school? What's worse?" He rolled his eyes. Apparently, he had been stereotyping me.

"Apparently you've never been on a shopping spree with Alice. Anyway, there will be plenty of time for sex. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I smiled, and we hugged and gave our goodbye kisses. I started heading back for the house, hoping that things didn't get too ugly while I was gone.

Hey guys! I'm probably gonna update later this week, I'm on vacation so I wanna try to make it up to you guys for being a little slow on updating lately. There's one thing I need you to do first. I need you to go to my profile and do some voting. I need to know which of my stories are the most popular, so I know which to update. Overall, if you want me to update this story more, go vote for this story on my profile. Thanks!


	17. Alliances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Twilight Saga._ If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing another book.

LILY'S POV

"Oh thank god your home!" Alice rushed to me as soon as I walked in the door. Naturally, Jasper was following her, but I tried to ignore him for now. "It was horrible, Lily! Although, our shopping spree would've been amazing. Oh well." She walked off, leaving me with Jasper. _Thanks again, Alice._

"Where were you? I know Alice knew, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

"You said you wouldn't be like this anymore, Jazz." I complained. _He promised he would back off and give me some space, didn't he?_ I asked Edward. He nodded confirming our most recent argument.

"You can't blame me for wanting to protect you. Anyways, we have school and today's graduation for the four of us. You'll get out of class though." _Thank god._

"Where did Alice go?" I asked, truly wanting to know where she was going, not changing the subject.

"Bella doesn't have any clothes for graduation, so Alice is saving her."

"Ahh. I get it." I smiled, typical Alice. Wouldn't expect any different.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked.

"Am I allowed to change? I haven't even taken five steps into the house yet."

"Oh, yeah. Alice probably set out something for you to wear..."

"Alice isn't here." I spat out before I ran upstairs. If today was graduation day, I don't even want to see what she had planned for me to wear. Jeans, a t-shirt, and my converse were perfectly fine on my part.

I. Hate. Graduations. They are the second most boring things I have ever been to in my life. Second only to funerals. I'd rather go to a lecture. Yes, a lecture. From Jasper. That would be much better than this.

"You ready to go?" Alice said to me. She looked a little upset, but I didn't think it mattered much, did it?

"You okay?" I asked her anyway, just to be sure. I didn't see anything that would piss her off.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." She pulled me along into the jeep. Why the jeep?

When we got to the house, far away from Edward, she finally told me.

"Bella has a theory on who created the newborn army." She stated.

"Yeah, and?" I pushed for more information.

"She thinks it the same person that stole her shirt. That it wasn't two separate people trying to get in and out of my visions, it is the same person. They stole her scent so they could send others to find her."

"Whoa. Are you sure?" I asked. Even Jasper looked a little shocked, and I was sure that he had heard this beforehand.

"It makes sense." She said.

"It does, but why were you trying to hide this from Edward?" Doesn't he have the right to know?

"Because he's going to go nuts when he hears this, and I didn't want a bad reaction at the ceremony. It doesn't matter at this point anyway because after graduation Bella blathered to him about everything." She rolled her eyes. Bella was so in for it. But before all that, we were in for it.

"So that's what you were hiding from me? Why didn't you tell me? Alice, this is something I need to know. What if Bella had been hurt? What if-"

"Edward, take a breath and listen to yourself," I started, "Look at your reaction. If we had told you, it would've been at graduation, and this still would've been your reaction. How would you have explained the anger and protectiveness towards Bella? You needed to hear this away from humans, and away from Bella." _Although, that part didn't work out very well._ I added on, not realizing he was a mind reader.

"You're right, Lily. Alice, I apologize. The most important thing now is to enjoy the party. We can worry about all of this later."

"Absolutely. Now, we need to clean up this house and make it into a party crib!" Alice was way too excited for this.

It was three hours later when the first guests started showing up. They were my lifeline. Actually, it wasn't so bad because when Alice started barking out orders to people I actually made a run for it and hid out in the attic the whole time. Either way, the attic of a vampire family was not the place you want to be either.

"Lily, I don't know where you are, but you better get down here before I have to hunt you down." Jasper warned when Alice left to go get the door. It doesn't really matter, if Alice really wanted me she knows where I am. I doubt it's really that hard to figure out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez." I groaned as I found my way out of the attic. When I got downstairs, there was a ton of people. It's really funny that I could manage to block all of them out.

"It's a party, try to enjoy yourself." He looked at me with those eyes. Those god damn brotherly eyes that would make me do anything for him. It's not that I'm in love with him-that's gross-but just the way he compels me, he's been doing that for as long as I can remember.

I got up and danced a little, but I didn't really want to be here. I loved parties, don't get me wrong, but there wasn't anyone I knew, and it was kind of boring for me. Until I heard Bella.

"What, Alice, what? What did you see?" I had been getting visions, but I wasn't specifically looking for anything like Alice was, so I didn't always see what she saw.

"Who invited the werewolf?" She spat at Bella. This wasn't good.

"Guilty." Bella groaned. I don't think she really wanted them to be here, either. I looked for Seth, but he wasn't among the werewolves in our company tonight. Typical.

"Well, you go take care of it then. I have to talk to Carlisle." Then, Alice ran off. A little fast for my comfort, there _were _ humans in every inch of the house.

"No Alice wait!" Bella yelled to her, but it was too late, "Dammit."

"Hey, Bella." Jacob came up behind her. I started to walk over, but decided it would be better if I stayed in my hiding spot. I still wasn't completely sure how the werewolves felt about me and Seth, even though I think Jacob was cool with it.

Bella turned to go find Alice, but Jacob grabbed her and pulled her into a corner. I almost gave away my hiding spot. Almost.

"Friendly reception." he noted.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" She was still looking for Alice. _She's upstairs, sweetie._ I said in my head. Apparently, she couldn't figure that out.

"You invited me, remember?"

"Was my right hook to subtle for you? That was me un-inviting you."

"Come on, Bella. I'm sorry. I would blame it on the inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass, and I'm sorry for that. Not that it will make a difference, but I made you a graduation present." He put something on her wrist that looked like a bracelet. She fingered it for a few seconds and then looked up at him.

"Jake, it's beautiful. You made this?"

"Yeah, Billy taught me how." She hugged him, and I thought that was sweet, but then Alice came down the steps. Bella saw her, broke away from Jacob and ran over to the staircase.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. The decision's been made."

"What?" Then, realization crossed her face, "We're not going to Seattle." She stated. Damn.

"No." Confirmed Alice, "They're coming here."

"Hold up." Jacob said, and this was when I revealed myself. I walked over like I didn't know anything was going on, but they all saw right through me. Jacob ignored me anyway. "Who's coming?"

"Our kind. Lot's of them." I answered for them.

"Why?" Embry asked, walking over as well. They must've felt the increasing tension.

"For Bella, that's all we know." I continued.

"All right, we're in." He said after looking at Embry and Quil for confirmation.

"What?" Bella gasped, "No! You can't! Lily, tell them no! They'll get hurt."

"Bella, separately, we could all get hurt, but together...excellent!" Things were looking good.

"How many are coming?" Quil asked.

"The numbers change daily." Alice said.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, and this isn't the place for it." I said, "We're having a 'strategic' meeting later on. If you're gonna fight, you're gonna need some instruction."

"When?" Wow, these guys were strictly business.

"Three o'clock. That too late?" All three of them rolled their eyes. From Seth's stories, I knew not to rely on sleeping hours. They were pretty flexible.

"Where?" Again, basics.

"About ten miles north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come in from the west, and you can catch our scent and follow it in."

"We'll be there." Jacob confirmed.

"Jake, please don't do this." Bella begged.

"Come on Bella, isn't this what you've always wanted? The two of us working together and not trying to kill each other? Don't be crazy. You've given me a much better gift than I could've given you. Thanks." And with that, Jacob walked out of the house to catch up with Embry and Quil who had already left in eagerness to tell Sam what had just happened. Wow. A vampire/werewolf alliance. Who would've thought that was possible?


	18. Ages

LILY'S POV

Longest. Party. Ever. No matter how many times people tried to get me to dance, no matter how many times Jasper tried to get me to enjoy myself, it was still the longest party I had ever been to. And I'm a partier. Just usually I'm not alone.

When Bella was leaving, she got all of the sympathy from us. By now, everyone knew that the werewolves were our allies. She was worried as hell, and I don't think Edward's ego was helping anything. I just wish that Alice and I could see something more that would help us. Unfortunately, with the werewolves now involved, the slim chance of us seeing anything just got slimmer.

Around Two in the morning, people started getting ancy. Emmett got even more annoying than usual-as if that were possible, Jasper was trying to figure out how to instruct us all-he asked me if I wanted to help since I had experience too, but I didn't want anything to do with this. I would fight if I had to, but I wasn't gonna help teach anyone anything. Rosalie was trying to figure out how to wear her hair so that it wouldn't get in her face while she was fighting. Alice was trying to see something-anything that was happening, and Carlisle and Esme were just trying to think past the part where they would be killing people. That was hard enough on them.

"Are you ready to go, Lil?" A voice said to me. It was Jasper. I had been lying on the couch in the living room for the past few hours just thinking. About what the hell I was doing here. About my life and how badly it was screwed up. About how I was supposed to protect Bella.

"Yeah, I'm good." I threw my hair into a pony tail and went out to the back yard. Emmett was out there with Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle and Esme were still cleaning up, and Jasper had come to find me. I was wearing nothing but a cami shirt and camouflage pants. Very attractive.

When Carlisle finally came out with Esme we left for the clearing. I had been here a few times, but those were all during the day. During the night, it looked...dead. It just had that weird Esq to it, you know?

Jasper and Emmett immediately started wrestle, and Alice and Rosalie just rolled their eyes. I wanted so badly to jump into the fight and kick both of their asses, but I calmed myself down and sat down in the grass. When Emmett finally lost, Jasper started stretching himself out like he could actually pull a muscle or something. He was getting way too serious with all of this.

"Hey Edward, hey Bella." Emmett said as Edward and Bella approached us all. Didn't expect to see her here. Don't most humans sleep?

"Not Bella, unfortunately. She wanted to come." He answered me.

"You gonna let her practice?" I smirked.

"Please, she can make enough ideas on her own. Don't put any more into her head."

Just then, all of the werewolves started to creep out of the forest and into the clearing. It only added to the creepiness of the situation. I easily picked out Seth and smiled at him. Jasper growled a little, but Alice shut him up.

"Will you translate?" Carlisle asked Edward and together they walked up closer to the wolves.

"Welcome." Carlisle began, "My son Jasper has experience with newborns. He will teach us how they fight, and how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward spoke for Sam.

"They are a great deal stronger than us because their lasting human blood is still in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first months of this life."

"Carlisle's right." Jasper stepped in, "That's why the newborns are created. A newborn army doesn't take thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them." Jasper then turned to all of us, "Now, the two most important things to remember are first, don't let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly. Second, don't go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that, and you will loose." He turned and started walking away. He went to a spot in the clearing where no one was, and then called, "Emmett!"

Emmett went first in fighting. Him and Jasper sparred. Emmett relies on his strength too much, so he would've been the most similar to a newborn attack.

After Emmett, Carlisle and Edward sparred. It really wasn't a fair fight, but it was fun to watch. Poor Carlisle didn't stand a chance with Edward's mind reading.

Rosalie went next, but she was with Jasper again. Jasper won, of course.

Whenever two people were fighting, Jasper would point out some of the things they were doing. He would chastise them when they made a mistake. Overall, I would say he was a pretty good teacher.

Alice and Jasper fighting was pretty funny. She knew his every move, and ended up getting him in the end. She was probably the only person who could. Either that or he just let her win every time.

"Lily!" Jasper called to me and waved me over. He didn't really want me to fight him, did he?

"Me?" I asked him when I walked over.

"Well, you need to fight somebody. You and I have the same relative amount of experience. It should be a pretty even fight. The most even we've had all night." Okay, I'd give him that.

"Okay, let's go cowboy." I smiled, and he returned it.

We probably went at it for a good ten minutes before somebody finally cleared their throat. I think it was Carlisle.

"Draw?" I asked him. He shook his head, and I knew he was gonna want a rematch.

Since I knew I was done for the night, while everyone else was going over fighting techniques, I signaled to Seth and between the two of us we snuck out. He phased back into his human form so we could talk, the only problem was he was naked.

"Nice birthday suit." I said, smiling.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring an extra pair of shorts with me. I didn't know I'd be breaking the rules tonight."

"Who said I was complaining?" I said as I walked over to him and layed him down on a nearby rock. "We have some unfinished business to attend to. You remember what Alice said?"

"Lil, I don't think this is a good idea." He said, pushing me away.

"You don't want me?" I pouted. I wanted to have sex, and I wanted to have it now. It wasn't like he had clothes anyway. And it wasn't like he was going to run off on me with some other slut. It was him and me forever.

"No, baby, you know I want to it's just now really isn't a good time...your brother and the pack are right there and can probably hear us right now..."

"Shh..." I put a finger to his lips and started tracing the gorgeous abs on his chest while bending over to kiss his neck. We were gonna do it, and he was gonna like it. I took my shirt off leaving only a small bra that I wore under my cami top for this exact reason. "Now, what were you saying Seth?" I could feel him getting a boner, and I knew that my seduction was working.

"Screw them." he said, and started to kiss me. We were so close to getting me just as naked when Seth screamed. I was too involved with him to realize that someone had snuck back here with us. I turned around to see none other than Jasper freaking Whitlock staring at us.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. Man, he was pissed.

"Um...sex?" I answered. Seth chuckled a little behind me but a growl from Jasper shut him up pretty quick.

"Put your clothes back on right now, Lillian." He was so frigging pissed off right now, I had no choice but to do what he said. I was literally afraid he was gonna kill me if I didn't.

"Seth, you should leave. Now." He growled at him.

"Don't be mad at Seth, Jazz, he didn't want to. I seduced him-"

"Don't." He said. Seth had run far away as soon as Jasper had given him the opportunity. I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy for me though.

"What do you think you're gonna do, ground me? Jazz, I'm over 100 years old. I've had sex before." I didn't have to tell him how many people I've had it with. It's a good thing I couldn't pick up STDs or I'd probably have most of them by now.

"Have you ever had it with a fifteen year old? Lily, that's illegal!"

"We were in the middle of the fucking woods, Jasper! No one was going to find us! Stop acting like you're dad! You're not!" I tried to run off, but Jasper caught me and held me facing him.

"I never try to be! It's not my fault you keep running off on me! Any brother would be pissed off to see their little sister with some other boy! It isn't even you I'm worried about this time! What if it were Leah who had found you two? Do you think she'd be as lenient to let you go?"

"You didn't have to be so mean to him, Jazz." I pouted. I knew it wouldn't work on him, but still. It gave me some effect.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to _not_ kill him. Like I've said before, I haven't seen you in over a century. To me, you're still a baby. I haven't seen you grow up, and I'm sorry for that, but even though I try my hardest to lay off, I still get this impulses that you're still my baby sister. I consciously know that your not, but still. Sometimes it slips in there. Seeing you and him tonight, the way you were, it scared me."

"Why would it scare you?" Being in a house with multiple couples I was pretty sure he would've walked in on someone having sex before.

"Because you're my little sister. I don't want you to grow up." He hugged me even closer. I guess it was a good thing I put on clothes before.

"Does this mean that Seth and I are cleared to have sex?"

"Absolutely not. You may be old enough, but Seth is only fifteen. Leah would kill you. As it is, she might. At least wait until he's eighteen mentally. Then, as much as I don't like it, you should be okay."

"I have to wait three years!" Way to kill it, bro.

"You _should_, but knowing you the two of you will be in Vegas by tomorrow night." He smiled. I knew it was okay now. I wasn't going to get in trouble, and we were cool.

"You still want that rematch?" I asked him when we got back to the clearing.

"Hell yes."

→ Thank you to jojobear33 for giving me the idea of Jasper walking in on Seth and Lily! I loved writing this chapter!

→ Remember to vote!

→ I do not own Eclipse! I stole some of the lines for both the movie and the book, but they rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer and Melissa Rosenberg. I was just borrowing them!


	19. Threats

LILY'S POV

It was almost time. This weekend was the battle that we had all been waiting for, and I could barely wait. Jasper had to continue to calm me down throughout the day, even though most of the time it didn't really work all that well. I was too excited. It also didn't help that I was in the middle of watching a movie in history class.

"Lily, for the thousandth time this week, you need to calm down. Your excitement is literally going to kill me." Jasper whispered from behind me. Normally, I would be worried about the sub hearing us, but Jasper was too quiet for him to hear, plus I was pretty sure he was asleep, as was half the class.

"Yeah, well, your anxiety is going to kill me." I grumbled back. I hated it when I had to fight every day in the newborn army, but this was different. This was for Bella, and I could at least try and enjoy it.

"I'm only anxious about you going off and doing something stupid again. If you're not paying attention, you could get hurt. Or worse." Oh give me a break.

"It isn't like Seth and I are going to find a rock while we are being pursued by newborn vampires. It doesn't work like that." I smiled a little. I could feel his glare burning through my back. He growled.

"I would hope that you wouldn't do something as stupid as that. Either way, Seth's going to be with Edward and Bella, so unless you want to leave them unprotected, it's no use trying to hide away with him. Plus the pack will know when they can't hear him." I rolled my eyes.

"I was kidding Jazz." I said. _I better go check on the substitute while I'm down in this wing..._ Shit. "The principal's coming, shut up." I told him. I looked back at the T.V screen.

The principal knocked on the door, and one of the girls in the class, Molly or something, went to go open it. I wanted to laugh so bad, but held it in.

"Mr. Davis!" He yelled at the substitute. The sub's head shot up and he looked at the principal. I'm pretty sure his face went three different shades of red. I felt Jasper tense behind me, and I calmed him down a little using his own talent.

_Thanks._ He thought to me. Edward, who was in the next room over, was probably very confused right now.

The principal and Mr. Davis went outside for a few minutes, but not before the principal turned the light in the classroom on waking up the rest of the class. To say the least, he was not happy.

When we got out of class, Alice and Edward found us and we headed off to lunch. Bella and Edward have biology next, and the three of us have Calculus. Should be fun.

"Hey guys!" Bella said, coming up to us. Looks like she was as excited for the battle as we were. Well, some of us.

"Hey, Bella." I said, hugging her. We always hugged now. She had been spending a lot of time at the house, which allowed me to get to know her more. We were almost as close as her and Alice now.

"How was History?" She asked. Her and Alice had it before us. Alice was laughing a little.

"Mr. Davis fell asleep and the principal walked in on our class in the middle of the movie. It was actually pretty funny." I laughed a little along with Alice and Bella, who was cracking up.

"Yeah, for you." Jasper grumbled and took a seat next to Alice at the table. I pulled out my new cell phone and texted Seth, even though I knew that he was probably in class.

**Hey.**

_Hey. U Ok?_

**Yeah. Miss U.**

_Miss U 2. Wanna meet up tonight?_

**Are U on duty?**

_Nope :)_

**The usual?**

_U bet._

**Can't wait XD**

_Neither can I. GTG, teacher caught me._

**Sorry :( C U Tonight ;)**

No answer. I did feel really bad for him getting his phone taken away, but I knew he didn't mind which helped a little .

"That's not fair, I was going to take you shopping!" Alice whined.

"That's too bad. You snooze, you loose." I told her. I was glad I decided to text Seth when I did. I loved Alice, but her shopping habits were getting annoying.

"You will pay for that, Lillian Whitlock."

"Hey, hey, hey, no need for formalities now. We're in school. I'm Lily Hale." I smiled, knowing this just made her even angrier.

"You two can go next weekend." Jasper compromised. I glared at him. "You need to get out of the house for something other than seeing Seth. It'll be good for you."

"Yeah, if I don't die of torture..." I grumbled. Bella was smiling, no doubt glad it wasn't her being sucked into this. Oh my dear Bella, your time will come.

"It'll be fun!" Alice said, and I could hear the wheels turning. Great. Thanks, Jazz.

The bell rang, and it was time for class. Just before I left though, I got another text. It was from Leah.

**When I'm done with you, you'll never want to have sex again. **Shit.


	20. Promises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. It's that simple.

Lily's POV

_"That's not fair, I was going to take you shopping!" Alice whined._

_"That's too bad. You snooze, you loose." I told her. I was glad I decided to text Seth when I did. I loved Alice, but her shopping habits were getting annoying._

_"You will pay for that, Lillian Whitlock."_

_"Hey, hey, hey, no need for formalities now. We're in school. I'm Lily Hale." I smiled, knowing this just made her even angrier._

_"You two can go next weekend." Jasper compromised. I glared at him. "You need to get out of the house for something other than seeing Seth. It'll be good for you."_

_"Yeah, if I don't die of torture..." I grumbled. Bella was smiling; no doubt glad it wasn't her being sucked into this. Oh my dear Bella, your time will come._

_"It'll be fun!" Alice said, and I could hear the wheels turning. Great. Thanks Jazz._

_The bell rang, and it was time for class. Just before I left though, I got another text. It was from Leah._

_**When I'm done with you, you'll never want to have sex again. **__Shit._

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, clearly noticing my spike in anxiety.

"Nothing. Nothing," I shook him off. The last thing I needed right now was Jasper worrying about me. I could handle Leah. Hopefully.

"No, something's definitely wrong. I can't see us going shopping anymore!" Alice whined. Maybe I could play it off a little.

"You're not spending another weekend with Seth, Lily. You need to get out more without him," Or maybe not.

"I'm not going to be with Seth," I mumbled. Whatever Leah had planned for me wasn't good, because apparently, I wasn't coming back afterwards.

"Who are you going to be with then?" He asked, stopping and pulling me over so we could talk. Clearly he noticed that I wasn't looking at him.

"I don't know," I lied. Hopefully he wouldn't figure it out. "Maybe Seth is just planning a surprise for after the battle," I smiled, and walked off before Jasper could figure it out. I was a rotten liar and I knew it.

When school ended, instead of meeting up with Jasper, I went out the back entrance and into the woods. Hopefully, Leah didn't know about our plans today. If she did, that could cause problems. I don't even know why I'm so scared, it isn't like Seth would let her hurt me, right?

"Hey," Seth said when I got to Miller's Peak. It was our usual hangout now. No one really knew about it except for Jasper at this point, which defeated the purpose of having a hideout, but hopefully he wouldn't make any more guest appearances.

"Hey, look, we need to talk," I told him. I wanted to get this Leah thing off of my mind before we did anything else. I missed him, but he had a right to know that his sister wants me dead.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, suddenly very concerned. He was cute when his eyebrows creased with worry. He checked me over, but I shrugged him off.

"I got a very concerning text message today from your sister. Did you tell her what we did?" I asked him. I didn't think he would tell her, but I still couldn't be sure he was completely innocent.

"I didn't tell her anything. I didn't even hint to it. Why? What'd she tell you?" Seth was getting angrier and angrier, understandably. If I remembered correctly, I was pretty pissed at Jasper too when he first butted his head into my sex life.

"Well, I don't know how she found out, but she did, and she told me that when we were through, I would be incapable of having sex ever again," Seth cringed a little, taking the sentence a little too literally.

"Well…um…what're we going to do about it?" Seth asked.

"We? Nothing. _I_ am going to have a serious discussion with your sister," Seth shook his head.

"No. This involves me too. Sex is a two-part activity. This is my problem now too. Plus, she's my sister. She's more likely to listen to me rather than you, no offense," He shrugged apologetically.

"None taken. Unfortunately, she isn't our only problem. How did she find out in the first place?"

"Is that really a problem?" Seth smirked. What was that supposed to mean?

"Yes, of course it's a problem. What if someone in the pack knows where we hang out? It could cause a lot of problems!" I gasped. Was he crazy?

"How did Jasper find out about us and our…activities?" Seth said, pushing me against a rock and holding my waist.

"He followed me," I said, solemnly, "He's my older brother, it's expected. Clearly he didn't overreact as much though…"

"Ignoring that last part, don't you think my _older_ sister would have the same curiosities?" Seth asked, kissing my neck. Man, that felt good.

"She followed you?" I asked him. That wasn't good.

"It's a possibility. And soon to be a proven theory." Seth instantly backed off from the rock and pushed me behind him.

"What? I'm not some goddamn damsel in distress Seth!" I yelled at him as I saw a giant wolf getting ready to pounce on me. Damn. It wasn't the first time I saw Leah in her wolf form, but I guess the added atmosphere increased the size. Shit.

"Leah, back off," Seth warned his sister. I was wondering why he was still in front of me, but then I figured it out. We all knew that she wouldn't hurt him. As long as she had to go through him, she wouldn't try to attack me. No matter how bad she wanted to.

"Leah, I'm really sorry. I know how pissed you are at me for…doing it with your brother, but I got the same speech from mine. I realized how wrong I was, and it's done now. We're imprinted, but I'm older than he is. A lot older. In some cases, they need to wait for the imprintee, but this time, I need to wait for Seth. And that's okay. Because I love him. And he's worth it," I smiled at Seth. He smiled back. Leah growled.

In all of three seconds, Seth pushed me out of the way, and phased right in front of me. All of his clothes, now tattered, were in heaps on the ground, and he was face to face with Leah. The big bad wolf.

I waited. I waited for some sort of fight. I waited for Seth to make a wrong move, and then Leah would come and attack me. Killing me. I wasn't going to fight her. I couldn't do that to Seth. I would've let her kill me. But it didn't happen. All of a sudden, Leah just left. After about fifteen minutes, she just left. No fight. Well, not that I could see anyway.

As soon as I saw Seth phase back, naked, I might add, I asked him what happened.

"She still hates you, don't worry. She just realized that I loved you. She finally figured out that she wasn't going to be able to hurt you without hurting me, and she didn't want to loose me. I told you there was a better chance of her listening to me than to you," Seth smiled.

"You're naked," I added.

"I guess I am," Seth responded, smirking and walked over to me.

"We can't," I told him, shaking my head as he kissed my neck and pull my shirt off.

"Why not?" He asked, "Don't you want to?" He looked hurt, and it killed me.

"I meant what I said, Seth. I love you, but you're only fifteen. I'm about 230 years old. You're ultimate cougar. You think you're ready, but you're not. You're still a kid. I told your sister that I would wait for you, and I told my brother that I would wait too. We're going to wait, and then head to Vegas as soon as you turn eighteen. After you've lived a little."

"Well, that sucks," Seth said, sitting down, "Such a waste of being naked," he shook his head.

"Starting tomorrow," I said, and jumped him right then and there.


	21. Newborns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eclipse. I borrowed some quotes from the movie, but I do not own them. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

LILY

It was time. Bella and Jacob were starting their trek up the mountain, and Edward had already gone up to help set up the camp. The rest of us were waiting in the clearing, doing whatever we could to shake the nerves away. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling; Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had started planning for Edward and Bella's wedding, and the wolves were just sitting there. Doing nothing. Probably bored as hell.

I had been staring at Seth for the past hour, thinking about how agonizingly painful it was going to be to not "overdo" it with him for the next three years. It was even worse when I thought about the amazing time we had Wednesday night. It was just that. Amazing.

"Lily, get your head out of the gutter. I can feel your lust from across the field!" Jasper yelled to me after sending Emmett to the ground yet again. He found out, naturally. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it anymore. It was kind of obvious what we usually did when we were together. Something about coming home with messy hair and ripped clothes gives it away.

"When are they going to be here, Alice?" I asked, taking the spotlight off of me. I heard Emmett chuckle from somewhere behind me, and I could picture Jasper rolling his eyes. After a while, everything just got so predictable.

"Ten minutes. The wolves need to hide and we need to get organized," Alice put the magazines away in a tree somewhere and the wolves ran out into the woods where the newborns wouldn't find them. The six of us lined up in the middle of the field, waiting for the newborns to come.

I hadn't realized it until now, but I didn't want to go back to who I was. Even if it were only for a little while. I liked the new me. The fun me. Where I had a family and a life to live. The life I had, fighting all the time, that wasn't a life. Even so, if I wanted to survive, I had to sink back into Lily Whitlock, soldier, just for a little while, even if I didn't want to.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me. He would know how this feels. Going back to the mindset of a monster. I didn't want to look weak in front of him, but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No," I said, "But it doesn't matter. We're doing this for Bella, and for our family. My insecurities don't matter right now. The only thing that does is that we win and we make this town safe again," I said. I really felt like a soldier now. Jasper just nodded.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said.

I didn't have time to respond. The newborns came running in at an unbelievable speed, and any negative feelings towards fighting were soon forgotten.

I jumped towards the first newborn I could find, and I went straight for it's head. With every newborn, the battle got easier. I lost more and more sense of who I had become in the past months and went back to who I was in my first months of life. Thinking like a newborn and not like a human. Thinking about where my target was versus where I was going to be. Attacking. Killing.

Every thought they had I heard. Every move they made I saw. Every emotion they felt I experienced. I wasn't used to these new powers, but they made me a stronger fighter. I heard the way the thought about my family, and that made me want revenge. I saw the different ways they were going to try and kill me, and that made me want to protect myself. I felt the aggressiveness and eagerness they had to finish me off, and that made me want to prove them wrong.

I got to one particular newborn, and everything changed. She was thinking about a boy. Diego. She wasn't plotting ways to kill me, but ways to be safe again. She felt scared. She was harmless. But who was she?

"Please don't kill me," she begged as I moved in closer to her. It was just the two of us, and no one else. Whether this girl lived or died was my decision. Her life was in my hands. I wasn't ready to make this decision yet.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" I asked her. She was shaking with fear, and it was an overwhelming amount. Now I know why this gift could be a curse.

"No, I never wanted to hurt anyone," she said, gasping. Her eyes were a bright red. She was probably thirsty. They all were.

"Lily!" Jasper yelled running over to me at a vampire speed. He went to grab for the girl, but I stopped him.

"Don't!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was insane. I probably was. With vampire wars, there are no prisoners. You fight and you win, or you die.

"She doesn't want to hurt us, Jasper. She's young. She's confused. You can feel how scared she is. She didn't know any better," I tried explaining to him. He still didn't understand.

"We don't know if she's truly feeling that way or not-"

"And we don't know that she isn't! Jazz, you have a good heart. Show it. If that were me lying there, would you think about killing me? That's someone's daughter. Someone's sister. Someone's lover. If we kill her, and she was innocent, what does that make us?" I decided then and there that I wasn't going to let this girl die because of this. She deserved a right to live just as any of us do.

"Close your eyes," Jasper ordered the girl, and she obeyed instantly. "You open them, you say any words, or you move at all without my orders, and I will kill you. Nod your head if you understand."

She did.

I did it. She was going to live because of me. I saved her life.

Out of nowhere, I heard screaming. I turned around to see Leah go after a newborn that had been hiding away in the trees. Jacob ran after her, and the newborn turned on him. Then he made the one mistake that Jasper had enforced over and over again not to make. He let the newborn get his arms around him.

The other wolves ran over to where Jacob was lying, still in wolf form, and finished off the newborn. I saw figures running over, but Jasper and I stayed put. Jasper never taking his eyes off of the girl, and me, not trusting him enough to leave him alone with her.

Out of nowhere, a vision just appeared. It was of the Volturi, walking into the clearing, disappointed that they missed the fight. I turned to Jasper again.

"Jasper, the Volturi are coming," I told him, but he held a stoic expression.

"I know, that's why the wolves are trying to get Jacob out as soon as possible. We won't win a fight with the Volturi."

I looked back over at the clearing and I saw that some of the boys had transformed back into a human, and others were still in their wolf form. With the Cullens, they were trying to somehow get Jacob out of the clearing. Alice caught my eye and motioned for Jasper and I to go over to them.

"Jazz, we need to move," I told him. He nodded and looked back down at the girl.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"Bree," she said softly, probably unsure of whether she was allowed to talk or not.

"Bree, stand up, but don't open your eyes," Jasper commanded, but in a nicer tone than he was using before. He was probably thinking of me.

Bree stood up and Jasper put one hand on her arm and the other on her back.

"Don't fight back, I won't hurt you," he said while also reminding her to keep her eyes closed. I was really starting to think he was developing a connection with her. Good. She didn't deserve to die.

We lead Bree over to the middle of the clearing that was now wolf less. At some point, Bella and Edward had arrived and joined the party. Seth wasn't with them. I looked at Edward, and he nodded. Seth was okay.

Jane, Dmetrey, Felix, and Alec. Those were the only four members of the guard that came. Just like in my vision. Black cloaks covering their faces, and yet, I could make out every single one of them.

They all lowered their hoods at the same time, revealing their grim expressions. None of them showing any emotion. None of them feeling any emotion.

"Impressive," Jane said, monotone, "I've never seen a coven to come out of a battle like this completely in tact. It isn't often that we are deemed unnecessary."

"We got lucky," Carlisle said, keeping calm. None of us liked the Volturi being here, and I was sure that they knew it.

"I doubt that," Jane said.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec added, a smirk appearing on his pale face.

"Well, if you arrived a half hour earlier you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward sneered, his arms wrapped protectively around Bella.

"Pity," Jane snarled right back at him. Then, she turned to where I was standing, but she wasn't focused on me, she was focused on Bree. "You missed one," she said, smiling.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for surrender," I explained to Jane, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. Jasper was calming me down a little, but I shrugged most of it off. It might be my anger that saves her life.

"That wasn't yours to offer, Lillian. You should know that," she smiled. I growled at her. Jasper inched a little closer to me, as if I didn't know he was moving. I did.

"Why did you come here?" Jane asked her, but didn't give her a second to speak before she inflicted so much pain on her that Bree fell to the ground screaming. I tensed, and yelled at Jane.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know, you don't have to torture her!"

"Who created you?" Jane continued, ignoring my pleas. Jasper came over to me, but didn't get much closer than a yard. He sent me calming waves, but that didn't work. The anger I felt towards Jane now wasn't going away. Not yet.

Finally, the screaming stopped, and Jane smiled at me.

"I know," She said, then looked at Bree for some answers.

"Riley wouldn't tell us," Bree panted, still on the ground, "He said our thoughts weren't safe," she continued.

"Felix," Jane summoned, and he stepped forward. No.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" I yelled, "We'll take responsibility for her!"

"Give her a chance," Carlisle added, sensing my distress and not wanting to witness another death today.

"The Volturi don't give second chances," Jane said, looking at Bella now, "keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that you're still human."

"The date is set," Bella defended, but Jane shrugged her off.

"Take care of that Felix, I want to go home," She said, and started walking away. Jasper came over to me and grabbed my arms. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong, especially when my emotions were taking over.

Felix walked over to where Bree was, and he pulled her up off the ground. Jasper tightened his grip on me, and I fought harder. If Jasper would just let me go I could take him. I could kill Felix and save Bree. I could do it if Jasper would just let me go.

All of a sudden, a shriek ripped out over the field, and it was the last sound I heard from the girl I knew as Bree.

Felix left, and as soon as they were out of sight, Jasper let go of me. He tried to pull me into a hug, but I wouldn't let him. I went over to the burning body and kneeled down.

"I'm so sorry," I told her. And I was.


	22. Resolutions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight and I never will.

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I tried to wrap up as many loose ends as possible, so I hope you enjoy it! More information at the end :D Enjoy!

LILY'S POV

I had seen a lot of death in my life, but nothing hurt me more than seeing Bree die. I barely knew her, and yet, I could feel that connection to her. I saw my own fear in her eyes. The not knowing what you were doing. The threat of death. She was a perfect reflection of myself when I was a soldier.

It had been a week since the battle, and most everything had gone back to normal. Bella and Edward were celebrating their relationship, Jacob ended up being okay, and Victoria was dead. The Volturi had no reason to be prancing in on us anymore, especially since the date was set for Edward and Bella's wedding. Alice was going overboard, as is to be expected.

As for me, I think I'm going to stick around for a while. I can't leave Jasper and I'm certainly not leaving Seth. It's been a long couple of months, but in that short time, I've created a family for myself. For the first time in a long time, I belong to something. I matter to someone. I miss traveling around and doing whatever I want, but it isn't worth giving up the life I have now. The life with my family, with my long lost brother whom I've grown so close to.

"So she has decided to stay," Edward said, walking over to where I was sitting at the edge of the river. I was going to go look for Seth, but I needed some time alone. I needed a lot of time alone recently.

"Yeah, I guess I have," I said, "I'm just not ready to leave it all behind yet. The sense of belonging, all these emotions, it's nice," I told him.

"Yeah, I rather like that part too," Edward smiled. After a while he turned to me and frowned a little.

"What's on your mind, mind reader?" I asked him.

"Why don't you just read my mind and tell me?" He said.

"Well, I would, but I've actually found a way to shut out the unwanted talents, thank god for that. Mind reading is nice, but with you around, I don't think I'll be needing that particular amenity."

"Well in that case, I guess I should tell you," he said, taking an unnecessary breath before continuing.

"Thank you for staying and helping to keep Bella safe, Lily. You don't know how much that means to me. And your brother."

"Why does he care?" I asked him. I knew that Edward would be grateful, but I never expected Jasper to show any opinions towards it. It wasn't like I was saving Alice's life.

"It matters to him that you stayed and protected someone he cared about because you cared about him. You may hate him for it, but he never forgave himself for leaving you. When you came back, he thought you would leave again and that devastated him. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. You staying meant the world for him. You've forgiven him, sure, but today, knowing that you're staying, he's finally begun to forgive himself for hurting you like that."

"Wow, I never knew I had such an impact on him," I said, solemnly. Jasper of all people should know that I'd always have his back. No matter what.

"You do. He cares about you very much. He thinks about you every day, especially when he's with Bella. He sees something in her that reminds him of you. I haven't figured out what yet, but it's there."

"You know what, Edward? I think I'm gonna go pay my brother a little visit," I said, showing him what I had in store for my big bro.

"I think he'd like that a lot, Lily," Edward said, "I think he'd really like that."

I got up from my spot on the grass and I walked back to the house at a normal speed. I didn't really feel like running or anything.

When I got back to the house, Esme and Carlisle were watching TV in the living room, but everyone else was upstairs. Carlisle smiled at me gently and I smiled back. He had been really kind to me this past week and I was grateful for it. I wasn't used to having all of this support.

"Lily?" Alice said, coming down the stairs. She came up and hugged me and then looked right into my eyes, which I have to admit freaked me out a little.

"He's ready when you are," she said, "he missed you."

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled back. I hadn't talked to Jasper all that much in the past week. Hell, I hadn't talked to anyone really in the past week. I was half-expecting Jasper, Seth, and everyone else to come knocking on my door and force me out of the guest room.

I walked up the stairs and to Jasper and Alice's room. I should've known that she would've seen me coming to talk to Jasper. I just hoped that she didn't tell him I wanted to talk about anything, because I didn't.

"Jazz?" I said as I opened the door. He was laying down on the bed, reading something, but when I came in he sat up and came to meet me at the door.

"Hey, Lily…how are you?" He asked, as if he didn't know. He can feel what I'm feeling. He knows that I hardly feel anything anymore.

"Eh, I've been better," I told him. He brought me down to the bed and sat me down next to him. Yes. We were going to talk. Yay.

"Lily, things like that happen. There was nothing we could have done to save her, the Volturi were set on killing her from the first time they saw her. None of it was your fault," He said.

"I know, but she was so much like me, Jazz. She was so scared. I remember when that was me, once. I remember when I was that scared, but I had someone to protect me. You had someone to protect you. She had no one. She died scared and alone."

"No, she didn't Lily. She died knowing you tried your hardest to save her life. You can live without regret. Trust me, she didn't die feeling lonely," Jasper said, comfortingly.

"Well, talking about _her_ wasn't the real reason I came here," I told Jasper, even though I couldn't bring myself to say her name. She could've been such a sweet girl. She was probably a great friend and a better person.

"I know, Alice told me," he smiled, "And Edward's right. Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself to you again."

"I still hate you for what you did to me, but I realize now that there was no way around it. I've lived this life, and I know the consequences. There are things you have to give up. Some people choose to give them up, you didn't. I know now that if you had to the choice to be able to come back to me, you would have," I told him and I'm pretty sure if he could cry he would have been bawling right then and there.

"You would have come back, right?" I added on. If I was going to stay here, I might as well make sure I had my facts straight.

"Without a doubt, little sister."

"Don't push it," I told him, "…big brother."

***And that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or even just read this story for giving it a chance, Kyjana for giving me the opportunity to continue to write such a great story, and of course Stephanie Meyer for creating this amazing world we are able to write from. Feel free to check out some of my other stories as well as Kyjana's. Again, thank you all and I'm really glad you stayed with me! ***


End file.
